Liées par le sang et l'esprit
by Stellarius
Summary: Koishi et sa soeur Satori sont des yokais capables de lire les esprits des autres. Un pouvoir qui leur vaut d'être rejetées par la majorité des humains, et mêmes des autres yokais. Cette fanfiction est mon interprétation de l'histoire de Koishi et de comment elle en est venue à fermer son 3e oeil...
1. Le quotidien des satoris

L'Enfer désaffecté ressemblait à une gigantesque caverne qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et dont le plafond de roche était suffisamment haut pour contenir une petite montagne. Un ingénieux réseau d'appareils installé par les kappas captait la lumière du Soleil en surface et la réémettait depuis le plafond, de sorte que l'Enfer désaffecté baignait toujours dans une lumière diffuse et tamisée dont l'intensité coïncidait avec celle du dehors. Il y avait même de la végétation, avec toutefois des feuilles beaucoup plus foncées qu'en surface. L'une des rares scientifiques de Gensokyo, Rikako Asakura, explique à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'une couleur plus sombre permet aux végétaux de capter davantage d'énergie lumineuse, et donc de compenser le manque de luminosité.

Le Palais des Esprits de la Terre, aussi appelé Chireiden, était un grand manoir se dressant au milieu de l'Enfer désaffecté, qui possédait la particularité d'avoir été taillé d'un seul bloc dans la roche. Son extérieur était sculpté mais pas décoré, ce qui en faisait un monument unique dans Gensokyo.

En ce début d'après-midi Satori Komeiji, l'actuelle propriétaire du Palais des Esprits de la Terre, lisait tranquillement un livre sur la terrasse du palais. C'était une fille de taille moyenne, aux cheveux et aux yeux mauves clairs, vêtue d'habits bleus à dentelle rose. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était une satori : une yokai capable de lire les pensées des autres, ce qui se traduisait physiquement par un gros œil enveloppé dans une paupière rouge qui pendait devant son torse, raccroché à diverses parties de son corps par des câbles.

Elle et sa petite « famille », comme elle disait, venaient de déjeuner et Satori profitait de la luminosité offerte par l'après-midi pour s'adonner à son passe-temps préféré, la lecture. Ses animaux de compagnie, une chatte ardente nommée Rin Kaenbyou et une corbeau de l'enfer nommée Utsuho Reiuji, étaient parties entretenir l'Enfer des Flammes Ardentes situé juste au-dessous. Quant à sa petite sœur, Koishi Komeiji, elle était partie débarrasser la table, et ne devait pas tarder à revenir.

En effet, Koishi ne tarda pas à revenir sur la terrasse. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux et cheveux verts émeraude et était vêtue d'une robe jaune et verte. Comme sa grande sœur, elle était aussi une satori, et son troisième œil, bleu foncé, pendait lui aussi devant sa poitrine.

\- Dis-moi, Koishi, ça te dirait de lire un livre ? demanda Satori en voyant sa sœur entrer. J'en ai trouvé un que tu vas beaucoup apprécier, j'en suis sûre.

Elle saisit l'un des livres présents sur la table et le tendit à Koishi. Un après-midi passé à lire sur la terrasse en compagnie de sa petite sœur était un après-midi idéal pour Satori, mais la cadette refusa d'un signe de tête et dit d'un ton enjoué :

\- Non merci, je le ferai un autre jour. En fait, je suis venue te dire que cette après-midi je vais à la surface pour me faire des amis !

Satori serra instinctivement son livre contre elle, dans un geste d'appréhension.

\- À la surface ? répéta-t-elle inquiète. Mais... euh...

Koishi lut dans son esprit ce qu'elle hésitait à dire de vive voix : « Non, je t'interdis d'y aller ! Ça ne nous causera que des ennuis ! ». Elle pouvait comprendre les peurs de son aînée, mais cela n'allait pas la faire changer d'avis :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille. Mais s'il te plaît, grande sœur, je veux vraiment y aller... j'en ai _besoin_...

\- On sait toutes les deux comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois que tu es allée à la surface, rappela Satori gênée. Tu n'as pas besoin de _ça_.

Chacune put voir dans l'esprit de l'autre le souvenir de ce jour qu'elles auraient préféré oublier.

\- C'était une erreur... J'ai beaucoup appris depuis ! se défendit la cadette.

« Tu n'as jamais su te contenter de ce que tu avais » pensa Satori sans le dire.

\- Écoute, grande sœur... Je vous aime beaucoup, toi, Orin et Okuu... Mais je refuse que le reste de mon existence consiste à moisir ici dans ce manoir, même si c'est à vos côtés... tu dois comprendre, il faut que tu comprennes, que j'ai besoin de m'amuser avec d'autres gens que vous trois.

Satori pouvait aisément le comprendre puisqu'elle était elle-même dans la même situation. Et elle pouvait aussi voir dans l'esprit de Koishi à quel point cette dernière serait déçue si elle refusait.

\- Koishi, te garder ici contre ton gré est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, avoua-t-elle peinée. Alors si tu en as vraiment envie, tu peux y aller. Mais je t'en supplie, sois prudente... N'oublie pas de mettre ta robe d'extérieur.

Par « robe d'extérieur », Satori désignait un certain type de robe qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même pour elle et sa sœur. Il s'agissait d'un vêtement doté d'une doublure permettant de cacher leur troisième œil entre deux morceaux de tissu. Ainsi elles n'attiraient pas l'attention des gens de la surface, et c'était beaucoup plus confortable que de glisser le troisième œil sous une robe normale.  
Mais Satori pouvait voir dans la tête de Koishi que cette dernière n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'utiliser sa robe d'extérieur.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de cacher ton œil, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle à haute voix.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne peux pas commencer une relation d'amitié en cachant ma nature aux autres !

L'aînée ne partageait pas ce point de vue et Koishi le voyait très bien. Cependant, Satori n'avait aucun moyen de la forcer à cacher son œil et ne voulait pas non plus la retenir de force. Elle finit donc par céder :

\- D'accord, ma chérie... fais ce que tu veux. Mais sois très, très prudente, d'accord ?

\- Promis !

Pour lui faire plaisir, Koishi mit tout de même sa robe d'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser la doublure pour cacher son œil, mais Satori serait sûrement un peu rassurée de savoir qu'elle pourrait le faire en cas de besoin.  
La petite yokai passa par un long tunnel situé à une extrémité de l'Enfer désaffecté, et arriva devant un énorme gouffre avec à l'autre bout un autre tunnel, menant à la surface. Les deux étaient reliés par un étroit pont en cordes et gardés par Parsee, qui salua froidement la satori au passage.

Koishi avait pas mal réfléchi pour savoir qui elle irait voir. Elle n'avait bien sûr que très peu de chances de devenir amie avec les yokais puissants et solitaires comme Yukari Yakumo ou Yuka Kazami. Elle pensait plutôt aux yokais de bas niveau qui avaient un tempérament plus ouvert et joueur. Et elle savait exactement où en trouver !  
Elle se dirigea vers une forêt qui se trouvait au bord du Lac Brumeux. Il s'agissait d'un endroit vierge de toute construction, ce qui faisait que les yokais proches de la nature comme les fées s'y plaisaient beaucoup.

Alors qu'elle était arrivée dans une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt, Koishi ne tarda pas à apercevoir une petite fée devant elle, qui se cachait derrière un arbre en regardant discrètement ce qui se passait dans la forêt. La fée avait des cheveux et une robe bleus ciel, et ses ailes ressemblaient à trois paires de délicats cristaux de glace légers comme l'air. En lisant ses pensées, la satori comprit immédiatement que cette fée, nommée Cirno, jouait à cache-cache avec ses amies.

Koishi était extrêmement nerveuse. Après tout ce temps à préparer cette excursion en surface, à désirer la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, elle y était. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle le voulait ! Elle avait peur de tout rater en faisant quelque chose de stupide. Mais elle ne devait pas laisser cette peur l'empêcher d'accomplir son rêve. Elle trouva finalement la force d'adresser la parole à Cirno :

\- Hé, salut !

Cirno se retourna un peu surprise, vit Koishi en face d'elle, et répondit d'un ton perplexe :

\- Oh, euh... bonjour.

\- Je... je m'appelle Koishi, Koishi Komeiji. Ça te dirait de discuter un peu ?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Génial ! Merci !

Koishi l'invita à s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre tombé par terre, et commença à s'expliquer :

\- En fait je suis une satori vivant dans le monde souterrain, et on s'y ennuie beaucoup... là-bas... alors je suis venue à la surface pour... euh... enfin... parler à des gens quoi.

Koishi savait que Cirno avait une bande d'amies mais n'osait pas la mentionner et encore moins demander à en faire partie. Heureusement, la fée des glaces le fit à sa place, avec un air amical et assuré qui contrastait fortement avec la timidité de la satori :

\- T'as l'air d'être une fille sympa. Moi c'est Cirno. J'ai bien envie de te présenter à mes amies, j'ai le sentiment que vous allez bien vous entendre. En plus on a des places vacantes dans notre team !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Elles disent toutes qu'on est la Team ⑨, mais en fait on n'est que 5 moi comprise. Si on arrivait à 6 ça nous rapprocherait de l'objectif, non ? Après tout un 9 c'est juste un 6 à l'envers !

\- Ce... ce serait génial, sourit Koishi en tremblant.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la fée. Ah je sais... j'ai tendance à émettre naturellement une aura glacée quand je suis immobile. Tu dois avoir froid, non ?

\- Pas... pas du tout. Je... je suis juste nerveuse... C'est la première fois que je vais voir autant de monde à la fois.

\- Ah je comprends. Mais t'inquiète pas, elles sont super gentilles !

\- Pourquoi tu te cachais dans une clairière au juste ? C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour jouer à cache-cache...

Cirno, trop lente d'esprit, ne s'étonna pas que Koishi ait su qu'elle jouait à cache-cache même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, et expliqua :

\- Au contraire c'est la meilleure stratégie ! Personne ne me trouvera ! Elles cherchent toutes _dans_ la forêt, mais elle n'auront jamais l'idée de me chercher _au bord_ de la forêt !

\- Euh... si je t'ai trouvée sans même te chercher, tu ne crois pas qu'elles pourraient tomber sur toi par hasard ?

\- Tu... Euh... je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça...

Soudain, une voix féminine retentit au-dessus de leur tête :

\- Hé, Cirno ! Je t'ai trouvée !

Une moinelle de nuit aux ailes couleur lavande se posa devant elles, rejointe presque immédiatement par une yokai insecte avec des antennes sur la tête et des élytres dans le dos, une fée vêtue d'habits verts dont les ailes transparentes arboraient des motifs dorés, et une yokai blonde vêtue intégralement de noir qui gardait les bras écartés en forme de croix... la Team ⑨ au complet.

Koishi resta littéralement fascinée devant toutes ces ailes différentes. À force de côtoyer Utsuho, elle s'était imaginé que les toutes les ailes étaient forcément à plumes et noires. Comme elle s'était trompé, pendant tout ce temps !  
Toutes les nouvelles arrivantes se figèrent comme des statues en voyant Koishi. Cirno ne parut pas le remarquer, et s'exclama d'un ton fanfaronnant :

\- Hé les filles, regardez qui j'ai rencontré... Oui, bon, vous la regardez déjà, donc j'imagine que je n'avais pas besoin de vous le dire... Enfin... Koishi, pourquoi tu ne te présenterais pas toi-même ?

\- D'acc... d'accord, dit Koishi rouge de timidité. Donc, je m'appelle Koishi Komeiji, je viens du monde...

Mais alors qu'elle parlait, la fée aux ailes dorées, nommée Daiyousei, s'était précipitée sur la fée des glaces et s'était mise à la secouer en lui criant presque dessus :

\- Mais Cirno, bon sang, tu es dingue ?! C'est une satori ! une satori ! Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?!

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, répliqua Cirno vexée, bien sûr que je le sais qu'elle est une satori. Je vois pas où est le problème.

\- Cirno, ordonna Daihousei, réveille-toi un peu ! Les satoris peuvent _lire dans tes pensées_!

La fée des glaces fut soudain prise de panique. Elle demanda en tremblant à son amie :

\- Qu... Qu... Quoi ?! C'est pas les vampires qui ont cette habilité là ?!

\- Mais non imbécile ! s'énerva Daihousei. À ton avis, il sert à quoi l'œil sur sa poitrine, hein ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! culpabilisa Cirno. Je vous ai toutes entraînées là-dedans... Dai-chan, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

Koishi sentait que la situation lui échappait à mesure que la méfiance prenait place dans l'esprit des autres yokais.

\- Non, attendez, je veux juste être votre amie... dit-elle d'une voix douce et tremblante à la fois.

\- Tu... tu crois qu'elle est sincère ? demanda Cirno à Daiyousei.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Penses-y un peu : elle, elle sait immédiatement si on est sincères ou pas, mais nous on n'en sait rien... Tu crois pas que c'est exactement le genre de yokai qui peut te manipuler super facilement ?

Toute tremblante, la yokai insecte, nommée Wriggle Nightbug, rapprocha les quatre autres autour d'elle et leur murmura des choses à voix suffisamment basse pour que Koishi n'entende rien... avec les oreilles. En lisant leurs esprits, la satori pouvait tout de même saisir leur conversation :

« Et même si là elle était sincère et qu'on l'acceptait dans la bande, chuchota Wriggle paniquée, imagine ce qui se passerait si pour une raison ou une autre elle passait dans une bande rivale comme les Fées de la Lumière ? Elle connaîtrait tous nos secrets et elle pourrait nous faire chanter autant qu'elle veut ! Ou même elle pourrait dire tous nos secrets à des humains pour qu'ils viennent se moquer de nous ! »

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici » affirma Cirno en murmurant également.

« Mais attends, répliqua Rumia (la yokai aux bras écartés), si on la laisse juste là elle pourrait nous suivre et lire tout ce qu'on pense jusqu'à trouver un truc qui lui permettrait de se venger ! Elle va vouloir se venger, c'est obligé, elle doit être furieuse qu'on l'ait démasquée. »

« A... A... Alors le plan, bégaya Mystia (la moinelle de nuit), c'est de l'attaquer et de l'assommer puis de s'enfuir à tire-d'aile... »

\- Écoutez-moi ! supplia Koishi. Je ne veux pas me battre ! Je ne veux surtout pas me battre !

« Oh non ! Elle entend tout ce qu'on dit ! » paniqua Wriggle.

« Du calme ! ordonna Cirno. On va toutes lui sauter dessus en même temps et combiner nos pouvoirs... Mystia, tu vas l'aveugler à ce moment Wriggle tu ramènes tous les insectes que tu peux pour faire diversion, Dai-chan et Rumia vous la spammez de tirs et moi j'essaie de geler son danmaku le temps qu'elle soit à terre. »

« Non mais t'es folle ? protesta Mystia. Elle sait que je vais essayer de l'aveugler, je vais être sa première victime ! Pourquoi c'est pas Rumia qui ferait diversion ?! »

« Ok, alors si Rumia s'en charge, on sera toutes aveuglées, répondit la fée des glaces. Si on fait ça il faut se ruer sur elle de tous les côtés et essayer de l'assommer dans le noir... »

« Non non non non ! répliqua Rumia, parce que là c'est moi qui sera sa première victime ! Elle sait que c'est moi la menace ! Il faudrait que l'une de nous fasse diversion, le temps que Mystia ou moi activions nos pouvoirs, puis... »

« Impossible ! répliqua Daiyousei. Elle saura forcément qu'on lui a envoyé un leurre et que c'est vous la vraie menace, donc dans tous les cas elle va vous éliminer en premières ! »

\- S'il vous plaît, répéta la satori, je veux juste...

« Bon alors si on envoie Rumia et Mystia en tant que leurre... » commença Cirno.

« Elle saura ! répliqua la moinelle de nuit. Elle saura d'où vient la vraie menace ! »

\- C'EST FOUTU ! hurla Wriggle qui cédait à la panique. ON PEUT PAS GAGNER ! ELLE SAIT TOUTES NOS STRATÉGIES AVANT MÊME QU'ON LES METTE AU POINT ! FUYEZ ! LES FEMMES D'ABORD !

Toutes les yokais s'enfuirent au hasard comme un groupe d'oiseaux effarouchés.

\- … être votre amie... acheva Koishi dans le vide.

Elle resta debout un instant au milieu de la clairière à laquelle le silence donnait un air froid et sinistre. À un certain moment (elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ des fées), ses jambes ne purent plus la porter et elle tomba à genoux, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Elle avait cru réussir. L'espace d'environ deux minutes, elle s'était trouvé une véritable amie. Mais ça n'avait pas pu durer. Elle avait l'impression que le destin lui avait offert une friandise juste pour le plaisir de la lui voler juste après.

Koishi finit finalement par sécher ses larmes et se remettre debout. S'il y avait un point positif, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'être habituée à la situation. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à regretter le temps où elle était parmi la Team ⑨, puisque ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Déçue, mais pas désespérée, elle décida d'aller s'imprégner de l'atmosphère si particulière du seul village humain de Gensokyo. La satori prit aussi la précaution de cacher son troisième œil sous la doublure de sa robe. Tout compte fait, elle lui serait utile. Ce n'était pas un hasard si sa grande sœur avait décidé de la fabriquer...


	2. Une jeune fille obstinée

Le village humain se trouvait à un kilomètre environ de la colline sur laquelle était construit le Sanctuaire Hakurei, afin que les prêtres puissent surveiller le village depuis ce lieu. Il était principalement organisé autour d'une large rue principale pavée, où étaient bâties tout un tas de maisons dans un style japonais qui faisaient office à la fois de boutique et de lieu de vie pour les habitants.

Les jours de marché, comme ce jour là, des stands étaient installés dans la rue et humains et yokais (du moment que ces derniers ne posaient pas de problèmes) en profitaient pour faire leurs achats. Cela faisait très longtemps que Koishi n'y était pas venue, et elle fut heureuse de retrouver cette ambiance. Il y avait des dizaines de stands pleins de fromages, de viandes, de fruits, de légumes, de poteries, de vêtements, de sculptures... La lumière directe du soleil d'été donnait à tous ces objets un éclat chatoyant qu'ils n'auraient pas pu avoir dans le monde souterrain. Un brouhaha continu de discussions, agrémenté par un groupe de musique qui jouait, lui berçait les oreilles.  
Et puis il fallait voir tous les objets intrigants qui étaient vendus ! Ne serait-ce que les poteries qui constituaient de belles œuvres d'art, ou encore le saké fabriqué par les humains qui était tellement meilleur que celui des onis !

Koishi remarqua vite un stand devant lequel s'était agglutiné une dizaine d'humains et de yokais. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la moustache importante y vendait en fait des poissons venant du monde extérieur ! Gensokyo ne proposait en effet que quelques espèces de poissons comestibles, surtout d'eau douce, et les très rares yokais ou humains à avoir voyagé dans le reste du monde racontaient qu'il en existait bien d'autres. C'est pourquoi tout le monde était intrigué par ça. Une très jeune chatte shikigami, Chen, était même en train de supplier sa maîtresse Ran de lui acheter de la roussette.

\- Allez, Ran, s'il-te-plaît, Yukari n'en ramène jamais du poisson de l'extérieur !

\- Bon, d'accord, sourit la renarde à neuf queues. Vous la vendez combien la roussette ?

\- C'est 350 points le poisson, répondit le vendeur.

« Tu parles d'un produit de luxe... » pensa Ran un peu amèrement.

Par habitude, Koishi lut l'esprit du vendeur. Et elle resta stupéfaite en voyant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une arnaque... Elle regarda anxieusement Ran tendre à l'homme trois jetons bleus entourés de doré et un gros jeton bleu, devant Chen qui regardait les poissons avec un air d'envie.

\- C'EST UN MENSONGE ! cria soudain la satori.

Toute la foule, surprise, la regardait.

\- C'est un mensonge, répéta Koishi à l'adresse du vendeur. C'est juste des poissons que vous avez pêché à Gensokyo, mais vous dites qu'ils viennent de l'extérieur pour les vendre six fois plus chers ! Et vu que presque personne ne sait à quoi ressemble un poisson de l'extérieur, vous êtes certain de ne pas être attrapé !

Plusieurs murmures parcoururent la foule. Ran attrapa fermement le bras de sa shikigmai et l'entraîna ailleurs. La satori put lire la peur et la colère dans l'esprit du vendeur. Mais celui-ci se contenta de répondre d'un ton indigné :

\- Comment osez vous ? Vous n'avez pas la moindre preuve pour affirmer ça !

\- Hé justement, à propos de preuve, répliqua un humain dans la foule, personne n'a jamais pu expliquer comment tu pouvais avoir des poissons de l'extérieur, tu crois pas que ce serait le moment de nous l'expliquer ?

\- C'est protégé par le secret commercial ! répondit l'arnaqueur. Ce serait plutôt à cette étrangère de prouver ce qu'elle dit !

La satori sentit alors avec malaise les esprits des villageois se remplir de soupçons à son égard. Pour y échapper, elle finit par déclarer :

\- Écoutez, moi je vous dis ce qui est. C'est à vous de voir ensuite.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna du stand. La voix d'une villageoise s'en éleva :

\- Moi je dis qu'on va trouver un yokai capable d'aller dans le monde extérieur et qu'on lui demandera de ramener un livre répertoriant les espèces de poissons ! On verra bien si c'est une arnaque !

Koishi continua sa balade dans le village. Elle passa devant une place qui avait été aménagée de bancs couverts de monde, faisant face à une estrade où une femme rousse tirait des papiers ; accompagnée d'un homme chauve. C'était une loterie.

\- Et maintenant, annonça l'homme qui était l'organisateur et le présentateur, nous allons passer à notre troisième lot : un authentique esprit de Hakugyokuru en bouteille !

Hakugyokuru... Koishi n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait en face d'elle un fantôme venant du Royaume des Morts (et à l'inverse des poissons, celui-ci était authentique, du moins l'organisateur en était persuadé). Elle fixa pensivement le fantôme, qui ressemblait à une sorte de gros feu follet blanc dansant dans sa bouteille... Décidément, on trouvait vraiment des trésors incroyables en surface !

Deux urnes opaques étaient posées sur une table et la femme rousse piocha dans la première un papier rouge portant le chiffre des dizaines et dans l'autre un papier bleu portant le chiffre des unités. Elle les montra au public : ils formaient le numéro 49. Une femme parmi la foule se leva et s'exclama :

\- C'est mon numéro ! J'ai gagné !

Ce fut en lisant leurs pensées que la satori se rendit compte que c'était encore une fraude. Et cette fois elle pourrait donner des preuves !

\- Une seconde, c'est de la triche ! cria-t-elle en montant sur l'estrade. La femme qui tire les numéros est en couple avec l'organisateur ! Ils se sont mis d'accord pour faire gagner ceux qui les paieraient !

\- Je ne vous permets pas de porter de telles accusations ! intervint l'organisateur.

\- Elle a des papiers supplémentaires cachés dans sa manche, expliqua Koishi, et au moment de piocher dans l'urne, comme elle est opaque, elle en profite pour simplement les prendre en main !

Pour le montrer, elle renversa la première urne sur la table, et tout le monde put constater qu'il y avait bien deux 4 rouges : un sur la table et l'autre encore dans la main de la femme rousse.  
La satori prit ensuite le bras de la femme pour sortir les autres papiers de sa manche, mais l'organisateur la repoussa violemment en s'écriant :

\- C'est un coup monté ! Et une insulte à mon entreprise ! Il n'y a pas moyen que...

Pendant ce temps la soit-disant « gagnante » du troisième lot tentait de partir le plus discrètement possible, ce qui était un aveu de la triche. Elle se fit malheureusement attraper par des gens mécontents dans le public qui lui demandèrent des explications. Dans le même temps, une autre femme, blonde, était montée sur l'estrade et se mit à crier quelque chose à l'adresse de Koishi :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « en couple » ?! C'est mon mari qui organise la loterie !

\- Je le disais ! Elle a tout inventé ! tenta de répondre l'organisateur sans la convaincre.

Koishi réussit à s'éclipser et partit se réfugier dans une ruelle voisine. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir provoqué une telle zizanie dans le village, mais après tout c'était déjà ça qui n'éclaterait plus dans le futur... un peu comme une bombe désamorcée. En venant au village, elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle devrait faire face à tant de corruption.

Elle sortit de la ruelle pour continuer sa visite. La rumeur de ses actes s'était dispersée dans toute la population et partout sur son chemin les gens s'écartaient d'elle comme si elle avait la peste. Derrière son dos, les villageois murmuraient les uns aux autres ce qui s'était passé. De nombreuses personnes prenaient la fuite en la voyant, par peur de subir le même sort. Bien sûr, cette situation mettait Koishi très mal à l'aise, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

Un magnifique magasin lui fit momentanément oublier toute la méfiance des habitants à son égard. Bien qu'il ne paye pas de mine en lui-même, il contenait des tas de curiosités venant du monde extérieur. Il y avait des canards en plastique ridicules, des soldats en plastique de la taille d'un doigt, des pneus, des canettes métalliques, des boules de pétanque, des boîtes de conserve, une agrafeuse... Tant de trésors qui n'existaient pas à Gensokyo !

Koishi entra dans le magasin par une porte sur laquelle était marqué « Kourindou ». Le gérant était un demi-yokai aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés nommé Rinnosuke Morichika. À part lui, le magasin était complètement désert, mais Rinnosuke, d'après ce que put lire Koishi dans son esprit, était quelqu'un de bien. Il la salua chaleureusement et la laissa regarder à loisir sa collection.  
Une dizaine de minutes après, une fille blonde portant une robe de sorcière noire et un chapeau pointu assorti entra dans le magasin. C'était Marisa Kirisame.

\- Salut Kourin ! annonça-t-elle en posant son balais près de la porte.

\- Bonjour Marisa ! sourit le gérant. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais tranquille. Et toi ? Comment vont les affaires ?

\- Eh bien... comme d'habitude, dit Rinnosuke en faisant un geste vague désignant le magasin presque vide.

\- Cool. Hé, Reimu a encore trouvé un truc devant son sanctuaire. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- C'est vrai ? Montre le moi ! dit le demi-yokai soudain surexcité.

Le Sanctuaire Hakurei étant l'une des rares « portes », en termes simples, connectant le monde extérieur et Gensokyo, la prêtresse Reimu Hakurei y trouvait parfois des objets venant de l'autre côté, et qui intéressaient donc énormément Rinnosuke.  
La sorcière enleva son chapeau et en tira une canne à pêche qu'elle lui tendit.

Rinnosuke examina un instant l'objet grâce à son habilité puis rendit son diagnostic :

\- Pas de doute, c'est bien une canne à pêche. Si je ne m'abuse, elle a servi à pêcher dans la rivière qui coule sur la Montagne des Yokais ?

\- C'est vrai, dit tranquillement Marisa. Je crois que Reimu n'a pas résisté à l'envie de la tester.

Koishi serra les poings. C'était encore un mensonge...

\- Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment un objet exclusif au monde extérieur, dit le gérant du magasin, mais ça serait intéressant de l'avoir dans ma collection, ne serait-ce que pour le comparer à ce qui se fait à Gensokyo... Tu m'en demandes combien ?

\- 2 000 points, dit Marisa sans l'ombre d'une gêne.

\- C'est... un peu exagéré tu ne crois pas ? Que dirais-tu de 1 200 ?

\- Un peu exagéré ?! Tu te rends compte que la probabilité qu'une autre canne à pêche du monde extérieur atterrisse ici est proche de zéro ? Et puis figure-toi qu'il y a deux ou trois scientifiques qui donneraient cher pour avoir cette canne et imiter sa technologie pour faciliter la pêche. Moi je trouve que c'est un peu malhonnête, alors je te fais un prix d'amie, mais après tout les scientifiques n'en feront pas un mauvais usage...

« Allez, refuse, refuse ! » pensa ardemment Koishi.

\- Bon, bon, c'est d'accord, céda Rinnosuke en lui donnant une pile de 20 jetons bleus cerclés d'or.

\- Parfait, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Sinon j'ai prévu de prendre le thé avec Alice cet après-midi, tu voudras te joindre à nous ?

\- Non, ça ira... je vais profiter du jour de marché au cas où il y aurait des gens intéressés par ma collection...

\- Ok... alors à la prochaine !

Marisa prit ses jetons et son balai et sortit de la boutique. Cette simple vue remplit Koishi de rage. Elle se lança à sa poursuite et l'interpella en pleine rue :

\- TU CROIS POUVOIR T'EN TIRER COMME ÇA ?!

Tous les passants, surpris, fixèrent les deux filles bizarrement. Rinnosuke n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait.

\- Tu t'es complètement foutu de lui ! cria la satori. C'est juste une canne à pêche que tu as volée aux tengus sur la Montagne des Yokais ! Elle ne vient pas du tout du monde extérieur, et tu le sais très bien, et tu la lui as vendue à un prix exorbitant ! Tu as même prévu de donner à Reimu 500 points pour qu'elle répète ton mensonge ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une voleuse !

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! se défendit Marisa.

\- C'est que... C'est le genre de choses que tu es capable de faire... rappela Rinnosuke.

\- J'en suis capable avec les étrangers, répliqua la sorcière, mais pas avec toi. Qui est-ce que tu vas croire, ton amie d'enfance ou cette inconnue qui sort de nulle part ?

\- Parce que tu OSES prétendre être son amie ?! s'écria Koishi avec des larmes d'exaspération dans les yeux. Que tu l'arnaques est une chose... Mais ne fais pas en plus semblant d'être son amie !

\- Écoutez mademoiselle Komeiji, dit Rinnosuke pour calmer le jeu, j'ai pleine confiance en Marisa, mais je vous suis très reconnaissant pour l'attention que vous portez à mes affaires...

Le marchand était tombé dans le piège tendu par la sorcière. Soudain la voix d'un villageois s'éleva de la foule rassemblée autour d'eux :

\- Je la reconnais ! C'est la fille qui savait pour le poissonnier, et pour la loterie aussi !

\- Attends, tu ne serais pas... commença Marisa.

Elle s'avança vers Koishi qui tenta de se défendre, mais finit par attraper un pan de sa robe et le tira, ce qui révéla son troisième œil. Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent de la foule pendant que la colère se mêlait à la peur dans l'esprit des passants.

\- Attends un instant, dit Rinnosuke d'un ton soupçonneux. Si c'est une satori, alors elle a lu la vérité dans ton esprit pendant que tu me vendais la canne à pêche ? Donc...

\- Réfléchis deux secondes, Kourin, répliqua Marisa. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle _sait_ la vérité qu'elle va forcément _dire_ la vérité. Elle pourrait très bien être venue ici pour semer la discorde dans le village.

\- Mmmh... oui c'est logique, admit le demi-yokai.

Koishi resta ensuite figée de stupeur en lisant les pensées de Marisa :

« En révélant sa nature j'ai exacerbé la méfiance envers elle, comme ça tout le monde prendra mon parti plus facilement. Oh, au fait satori, je sais que tu écoutes ce que je pense. Eh bien oui, c'est vrai. J'ai effectivement volé cette canne aux tengus pour en tirer un joli pactole en la revendant à un marchand qui aurait donné n'importe quel prix pour l'avoir. Maintenant, pousse toi hors de mon chemin sinon _quelqu'un_ va finir par être blessé. ».

\- Bon, je crois que ça conclut l'affaire, déclara Marisa d'un air nonchalant. Sur ce, je vais y aller, et je te conseille de raconter un peu moins de bobards sinon ça pourrait mal finir pour toi.

Koishi était encore sous le choc. Il n'était pas rare que quelqu'un pense une phrase pour qu'elle soit lue par une satori (elle et sa sœur le faisaient souvent pour engager une sorte de « télépathie passive » afin de jouer des tours à Rin et Utsuho). Non, ce qui la perturbait c'était le ton haineux avec lequel Marisa l'avait pensé. Cependant, elle reprit ses esprits lorsque la magicienne passa devant elle pour partir. Koishi invoqua alors deux sceaux magiques à ses côtés et se mit devant elle en position de combat.

\- Tu ne partiras pas avant de l'avoir au moins remboursé, menaça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'exaspération.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, soupira Marisa d'un ton agacé en faisant apparaître ses propres sceaux, même au milieu du village humain il faut que les yokais continuent de vous embêter. Apparemment je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

La satori commença par tirer des projectiles facilement évités par la magicienne qui l'attaqua au corps-à-corps. Koishi bloqua un coup de balai avec ses deux mains, ce qui la rendit vulnérable et Marisa enchaîna plusieurs coups dont le dernier projeta violemment Koishi contre le mur d'une maison. Loin d'être découragée, elle se releva, s'élança dans les airs tout en esquivant les lasers de Marisa et lança d'emblée une Spell Card :

\- Signe de Satori « Le Kraken aux dix Tentacules »

Des lignes de tirs sphériques émanèrent d'elle pour former dans l'espace dix gracieux tentacules semblables aux nerfs reliant son troisième œil à son corps. Les tentacules se mirent alors à danser magnifiquement autour de Marisa qui tenta de les esquiver. En vain : elle n'arriva pas à prédire le mouvement de l'un d'eux et ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Elle lança également une Spell Card pour s'en sortir :

\- Signe d'Amour « Master Spark »

Le puissant rayon laser déchira les frêles tentacules et toucha Koishi de plein fouet. Elle ne fut pas blessée, mais sa Spell Card fut brisée sur le coup.

\- À moi de m'amuser ! s'exclama la sorcière. Signe d'Étoile « Poussière d'étoile »

Une pluie d'étoiles filantes tomba alors sur la satori qui l'évita tant bien que mal. Elle tira de petites lignes de projectiles qui, telles des serpents d'eau, naviguaient agilement entre les étoile pour toucher Marisa. Après un certain moment, Koishi prit un risque en montant assez haut dans le ciel. Cela paya : un énième tir finit par briser la Spell Card de Marisa et dans le petit temps de vulnérabilité que cela offrait, la satori fonça sur elle comme un rapace et lui donna un violent coup de pied qui projeta la magicienne à terre.  
Pendant que Marisa se relevait, elle se posa sur le sol.

\- Puisque tu aimes les étoiles, tu vas aimer celle-là, dit-elle. Ésotérie « Contemplation de... AÏE !

Avant qu'elle ne déclare son Ésotérie « Contemplation de la Voie Lactée » (qui faisait apparaître des centaines de tirs blancs tourbillonnants dans un mouvement semblable à celui des étoiles dans une galaxie), une vive douleur au poignet lui fit lâcher le papier qui la matérialisait.

Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau de cuisine qui lui avait entaillé la peau à cet endroit là. Elle tourna la tête suffisamment vivement pour pouvoir esquiver deux autres couteaux, lancés par un couple de bouchers au milieu de la foule.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Une douloureuse brûlure a niveau de la nuque la fit se retourner : c'était Keine Kamishirasawa, professeure d'histoire, qui lui avait lancé une amulette de purification.

Koishi ne comprenait plus rien, elle était perdue. Tout autour d'elle la foule la huait et l'insultait. Tous les esprits qui l'entouraient débordaient d'une haine intense motivée uniquement par la peur. Alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle fut projetée à terre par un laser de Marisa qu'elle reçut en pleine tête.

Elle voulut se relever pour contre-attaquer, mais elle était à peine à genoux quand un pavé lui heurta l'épaule, cette fois lancé par une villageoise dans la foule. Une fois debout, elle reçut une douleur modérée à la hanche, et se rendit compte que toute la partie inférieure de son corps était à présent recouvert d'une substance gluante d'un vert fluo. Le temps qu'elle en cherche l'origine, elle reçut un nouveau charme de purification dans le dos, un autre pavé, et finalement elle fut remise à terre par un nouveau tir de Marisa.

Cette fois Koishi n'essaya même plus de se relever et se contenta de rester à genoux face contre terre et les mains sur sa nuque. Elle fit disparaître ses sceaux d'attaque et convertit leur magie en un bouclier qui céda rapidement sous les charmes de purification, les couteaux, les pavés, les pierres, les tirs issus de Spell Cards, et tous les projectiles qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'elle sentait douloureusement. Même des experts en Danmaku ne peuvent esquiver une lapidation.

Elle ne voulait plus être ici. Elle voulait retourner sous la surface, dans les bras de sa sœur adorée, là où les gens ne la lapidaient pas.

\- C'est bon, j'abandonne ! gémit-t-elle. Je vais m'en aller, je vous le promets ! Laissez moi juste m'en aller... S'il vous plaît arrêtez !

Mais loin d'apitoyer la foule, son attitude montrait aux villageois que ce qu'ils faisaient était efficace et ils redoublèrent la violence de leurs coups. À quelques mètres de là, Marisa interrogeait Rinnosuke sur la substance verte qui recouvrait la satori :

\- Hé ben... C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Le demi-yokai tenait un objet bizarre allongé en métal jaune.

\- Oui... J'avais trouvé ça il y a longtemps. Apparemment ça sert à faire du « Paintball », c'est un peu l'équivalent de notre Danmaku pour les gens de l'extérieur. Les combattants utilisent ce genre de lanceurs pour tirer des billes pleines de peinture sur les adversaires... et accessoirement ces billes peuvent faire mal à l'impacte, donc je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile.

\- C'est à cause des monstres comme vous que les yokais ont mauvaise réputation ! hurla Sekibanki (une yokai qui se faisait passer pour une humaine).

\- Nous ne céderons jamais face à votre terreur ! continua un humain.

\- Exactement ! approuva Keine. Nous avons des valeurs, nous ! La Démocratie ! Et la Liberté de penser ! Et nous somme prêts à les défendre !

\- Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir... sanglota Koishi.

Rinnosuke chargea une nouvelle bille dans son arme et la tira sur la satori qui la reçut en pleine tête. À présent elle avait de la peinture dans les yeux et la bouche, ainsi que sur tout le corps.  
Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui faisait une clef de bras en même temps qu'une femme cria au-dessus d'elle :

\- On la tient !

\- Bon, ok, dit Marisa en levant les épaules. Ça permettra d'écourter le combat.

\- NON, PITIÉ ! hurla la pauvre yokai.

\- Magicanon « Final Spark »

…

...

... Bizarrement, Koishi se sentait bien. Elle se sentait si bien, allongée comme elle l'était, qu'elle avait envie de sombrer dans l'évanouissement qui lui tendait les bras. Elle allait le faire lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit.

Non, une minute. Ce n'était pas logique. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas mal après une telle attaque ? Si ça se trouve, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et elle se trouvait dans son lit. Il lui vint même la pensée saugrenue que Marisa ait raté son attaque. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle le vérifie avant de dormir.

D'un geste de main, elle enleva la peinture qui lui bouchait la vue et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait en fait allongée au milieu des ruines fumantes d'une des maisons du village humain. Un épais nuage de poussière lui bouchait la vue. Si ce nuage n'était pas encore retombé, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne s'était pas évanouie après avoir reçu l'attaque.

Koishi essaya de se relever. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle prit conscience de la douleur paralysante qui lui transperçait le corps. C'était comme si chacun de ses muscles sans exception souffrait de courbatures et que sa peau était entièrement brûlée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement sans qu'une douleur intense l'incite à rester immobile.

Au prix de douloureux efforts, elle réussit à se mettre à genoux. Le nuage de poussière s'était en partie dissipé et elle pouvait voir la foule haineuse qui lui faisait face. À travers ses yeux troublés par des larmes de douleur et de rage (mais surtout de douleur, tant chaque partie de son corps la faisait souffrir), cette foule ressemblait à une immense engeance indistincte. Elle voulait crier quelque chose qui représenterait combien elle se sentait humiliée, qui lui donnerait au moins une pâle sensation de vengeance. Mais elle ne trouvait rien. Harcelée par le désespoir et la rage, elle finit par hurler à s'en casser la voix :

\- JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS !

\- Hé personne t'a invitée à venir ici ! Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! répondit un humain.

\- T'as intérêt à filer vite fait ! Sinon on va appeler la prêtresse du Sanctuaire qui va t'offrir une purification que t'oublieras jamais ! menaça une villageoise.

Koishi n'avait plus assez de magie pour voler, et trop mal pour marcher. Elle s'enfuit donc à quatre pattes vers le monde souterrain en se focalisant sur sa colère pour éviter de repenser au reste.


	3. Cogitation

Satori était assise sur une chaise, dans le hall d'entrée du Palais des Esprits de la Terre. Elle faisait semblant de lire un livre, mais ne pouvait pas se concentrer suffisamment. En vérité, elle attendait anxieusement le retour de Koishi, et s'était installée près de la porte pour pouvoir l'accueillir dès qu'elle rentrerait. Rin, qui passait dans le coin, trouvait cette attitude un peu ridicule mais n'osait pas le dire. Elle n'avait cependant pas besoin de parler pour que Satori la comprenne.

\- Je sais que tu trouves ça ridicule, Orin, dit-elle. Mais si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je veux être là.

\- Je sais bien, répondit la chatte ardente, mais que tu sois là ou ailleurs dans le manoir ne changera rien à ce qui lui est arrivé. Et il ne faut pas non plus dramatiser : elle ne risque pas grand chose en surface.

\- Bien sûr... Mais j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Hé tu entends ? C'est elle !

Un son de cloche venait en effet de résonner dans tout le manoir. À la fois joyeuse et anxieuse, Satori ouvrit la porte et fut terrifiée par ce qu'elle vit.  
Koishi se tenait à genoux devant elle, regardant le sol et tremblant comme une feuille. Sa robe était en plus grande partie brûlée et déchirée, laissant voir de nombreuses plaies et égratignures qui lui entaillaient la peau. Elle était complètement recouverte d'une boue visqueuse constituée de peinture verte et rose fluo, de son sang, de terre et de gravats. Enfin elle dégageait une odeur âcre de roussi.

\- Oh ma chérie... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?! demanda Satori en s'agenouillant.

\- Je... je sais pas... je sais même pas si je suis censée savoir... Je comprends rien...

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'aller à la surface ne causerait que des problèmes... » pensa Satori malgré elle.

En lisant ça, Koishi attrapa fermement ce qu'elle pouvait de la robe de sa sœur et commença à lui donner des coups de poing sur les genoux en criant :

\- NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AVAIS RAISON ! JE NE VEUX MÊME PAS QUE TU LE PENSES ! J'AI TOUT SAUF ENVIE DE L'ENTENDRE ! C'EST COMPRIS ?!

Elle arrêta de la frapper et ajouta en sanglotant :

\- Je veux juste... que tu m'aides... Que quelqu'un m'aide...

Satori la releva et l'aida à marcher en la soutenant.

\- Tu vas commencer par prendre une bonne douche, d'accord ? Il faut que tu enlèves toute cette peinture et désinfectes tes plaies au savon. J'attendrai juste dehors quand tu auras fini.

Elle la conduisit jusqu'à une salle de bain et la fit entrer. Rin lui passa sans un mot un ensemble de vêtements propres qu'elle lui donna. Enfin, pendant que Koishi se lavait, elle tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais les pensées de sa cadette étaient trop confuses pour en tirer quoi que ce soit.  
Rin voulait rester aussi pour la réconforter mais sa maîtresse lui fit comprendre que Koishi voulait sans doute voir le moins de monde possible pour l'instant.

La petite yokai passa 20 bonnes minutes sous la douche et 4 pour s'habiller. En effet, même avec des vêtements spéciaux, s'habiller quand on avait un troisième œil était très difficile à cause des nerfs qu'il fallait faire passer dans les habits.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te rhabiller complètement, l'informa Satori. On va s'occuper de tes blessures.

Elle l'amena dans un salon, l'assit sur un canapé et pansa méticuleusement chacune de ses plaies. Grâce à la position qu'elle avait adoptée pour se protéger, Koishi était surtout blessée au dos, aux bras, aux jambes et derrière la tête, et aucun organe important n'avait été touché. Pas comme la dernière fois où elle avait dû être amenée à Eientei après s'être faite poignardée...

Après lui avoir passé de la pommade contre les brûlures, Satori aida sa sœur à s'habiller entièrement.

\- Voiiiilà, dit-elle affectueusement en déposant son chapeau sur sa tête. Dans deux ou trois semaines, tes plaies auront guéri et tu seras aussi belle et fraîche qu'avant.

Elle inspecta ensuite ses cheveux grillés qui sentaient toujours le roussi.

\- Bon, pour les cheveux par contre, ça sera peut-être une question de mois ou d'année pour qu'ils reprennent leur couleur émeraude. En attendant, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre le _blond cendré_...

Koishi ne comprit même pas la plaisanterie. Assise sur le canapé, elle regardait devant elle d'un regard vide. Satori s'assit à côté d'elle et la tira de façon à l'allonger sur ses genoux. La cadette se laissa faire, montrant autant de tonus qu'une poupée de chiffons.

\- Et maintenant, si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé ? proposa l'aînée en lui caressant les cheveux.

Koishi lui raconta alors le désastre de son aventure en surface. Ses descriptions, ajoutées à ses pensées que Satori lisait attentivement, lui fournirent un récit très semblable à la réalité.

\- En partant d'ici j'étais sûre que tout se passerait bien... avoua Koishi qui était toujours aussi perdue. Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça ? Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

\- Eh bien, je pense que ta première erreur a été de révéler l'arnaque du poissonnier.

\- Ça ? Mais... Mais je pensais qu'ils seraient heureux de ne plus se faire arnaquer...

\- Je sais que tu l'as fait avec de bonnes intentions, dit doucement Satori, mais il faut voir comment eux l'ont perçu.

Koishi, toujours allongée sur ses genoux, attrapa ses épaules en la regardant d'un air incrédule.

\- Mais grande sœur, dit-elle, il était en train de se servir de la naïveté et de l'ignorance des autres pour les voler... Il avait même commencé à arnaquer une pauvre enfant... Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je reste sans rien faire ?!

\- J'approuve ce que tu as fait, assura Satori d'un air rassurant. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû le faire si tu voulais t'intégrer au village.

\- Je pensais qu'ils seraient contents...

\- Le problème n'est pas en lui-même que aies démasqué ce voleur. Le problème c'est que, combiné à ce qui s'est passé à la loterie, les gens ont commencé à se méfier. Ils avaient peur que tu puisses voir les mensonges. En fait ils commençaient à avoir des doutes sur ta nature de satori.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de voir les mensonges ? s'étonna la jeune yokai. Au contraire, ça leur a évité de se faire piéger !

Koishi avait toujours été l'inverse de Satori. Alors que cette dernière était calme, réfléchie et sage, Koishi était dynamique, spontanée, et n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Pour cette raison elle n'était jamais vraiment arrivée à comprendre ce que racontait sa grande sœur à propos de la psychologie du monde extérieur. Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle était plus disposée à comprendre.

\- C'est parce que les êtres de la surface n'ont pas la même conception du mensonge que toi et moi, expliqua l'aînée. Chez les satoris, un mensonge est juste une phrase délibérément fausse. Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas lire les esprits, le mensonge est plus que ça : c'est une arme. Une arme que chacun, du plus puissant démon à la plus humble fée, possède et peut utiliser. Bien entendu, on le maîtrise plus ou moins bien. Mais comme ils ne peuvent pas lire dans la tête des autres, le mensonge est une sorte d'arme inaliénable dont ils peuvent se servir comme bon leur semble. D'une certaine façon, le mensonge met tout le monde à égalité.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils se sentent « désarmés » en notre présence ?

\- Oui... Il faut concevoir que la société humaine (et les sociétés de yokais qui, malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent prétendre, sont inspirées de la société humaine) est bâtie autour de plusieurs piliers, ou fondations si tu préfères. L'une de ces fondations est le mensonge. À cause de notre pouvoir, ce pilier est absent de la société satori. C'est pour cela que nous ne pouvons pas vivre avec des gens de la surface : parce que nos sociétés sont différentes dans leur nature.

\- Mais... Mais pourtant Orin et Okuu, objecta Koishi, elles viennent d'une société basée sur le mensonge aussi, non ? Et... et elles vivent très bien avec nous...

\- Ce ne sont pas les sociétés qui sont compatibles, mais les individus. Orin et Okuu peuvent vivre avec nous car elles ont accepté notre société. Elles ont accepté de renoncer à ce pilier ; elles ont accepté d'abandonner et laisser entre nos mains cette arme sécurisante qu'est le mensonge. Je ne sais pas si toi ou moi pouvons imaginer l'immense sacrifice que représente, pour les gens de la surface, une vie sans secrets. Il faut qu'elles nous aiment beaucoup et soient très ouvertes d'esprit pour faire un tel sacrifice. Honnêtement, je les admire.

\- Oui, Orin et Okuu sont vraiment merveilleuses...

\- Et c'est l'inverse pour toi, ma chérie. Si tu veux t'intégrer à la surface, il faut que tu acceptes _leur_ société. Il faut que tu acceptes que le mensonge, la tromperie, le vol, soient des choses quotidiennes.

\- Mais grande sœur... C'est impossible... Comment tu veux... Une société basée autour du mensonge est forcément mauvaise... Non mais est-ce que tu as vu leur satisfaction au moment où ils volent les autres ?!

Koishi frissonna de dégoût rien qu'en y repensant.

\- Si j'en juge par toutes les guerres dont a été victime l'humanité (et la plupart des yokais ne valent pas mieux), j'aurais en effet tendance à dire que leur société ne garantit pas une paix profonde. Mais Koishi, nous sommes toutes les deux biaisées par notre point de vue. Ce n'est pas à nous de dire si notre société est meilleure ou non. Y a-t-il d'ailleurs une seule personne dans le monde qui puisse le dire objectivement ? Ce qui est objectif, en revanche, c'est que tu ne peux pas imposer la société satori dans celle des gens de la surface. C'est à toi de t'adapter et de te taire quand tu vois un mensonge. Sinon, ils auront l'impression que tu essaie de détruire leur société.

Koishi regardait Satori dans les yeux. Elle méditait sur tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Co... comment tu as fait pour apprendre tout ça alors que tu es allée moins de fois que moi à la surface ?! demanda la cadette verte de jalousie.

\- On en apprend beaucoup sur les gens de la surface lorsqu'on lit leurs livres. J'ai combiné ce que j'avais lu dans leurs livres et dans leurs esprits.

\- Et comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?! soupira Koishi. Pour rester tranquillement vivre à l'écart de tout ?...

\- Oh je ne suis pas à l'écart de tout... J'entretiens une correspondance écrite avec des filles de la surface. Comme nous ne nous voyons jamais, je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir. Elles peuvent me mentir ou omettre autant de choses qu'elles veulent dans leur courrier, et je n'ai pas à le supporter. J'imagine que c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux...

\- Mais comment tu fais si tu veux être avec elles ? Je veux dire... jouer à chat, à cache-cache, ou faire un duel de Danmaku, ou aux échecs... Enfin... tu vois...

\- Si j'ai envie de jouer avec quelqu'un, je demande à Orin, Okuu, ou toi. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix. Écoute, je sais que ma correspondance est plutôt du genre... intellectuelle, ne serait-ce qu'avec Patchouli... Mais on peut facilement te trouver des correspondants qui parlent de choses plus drôles... Il y en a pour tous les goûts je t'assure !

Koishi ne répondit rien mais sa réponse se trouvait déjà dans sa tête : « À quoi bon si je ne peux pas jouer avec eux en vrai ? ».

Satori détourna le regard : elle pouvait très bien comprendre cette réaction. Elle même était un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir parler à ses correspondantes de vive voix. Elle décida finalement de changer de sujet :

\- Dis-moi Koishi, tu voudras dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Je supporte pas de t'imaginer toute seule dans ton lit à broyer du noir.

\- Euh... Est-ce que Orin viendrait aussi ?

\- Oui bien sûr... Elle adore dormir sur la couverture, comme tous les chats.

Satori pouvait voir dans son esprit les inquiétudes de sa sœur : « Je ne veux pas les voir ! pensait-elle à propos des deux animaux. En fait je ne veux même pas manger avec elles... Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'elles pensent de moi... Je ne veux pas leur faire peur... ».

\- Je comprends que, après ce que tu as vécu, tu aies peur de ce qu'elles peuvent penser de toi, affirma l'aînée avec son ton apaisant. Mais tu le sais très bien : Orin et Okuu n'ont pas peur de nous. Tu crois sincèrement qu'Orin voudrait dormir avec moi si je la dégoûtais ?

\- Tu as raison... admit Koishi. Bien sûr que je vais manger avec vous trois.

Les deux sœurs partirent préparer le repas. En temps normal, seule la grande s'en occupait, mais là elle ne voulait pas laisser Koishi toute seule. Cette dernière ne regretta pas une seconde d'avoir accepté de dîner en compagnie de Utsuho et Rin, qui étaient adorables à son égard.

Comme prévu, les deux satoris se mirent sous le drap du lit et Rin s'étala en travers par-dessus. Toutes trois furent cependant surprises de voir arriver Utsuho (qui à l'époque était une banale corbeau de l'enfer n'ayant pas encore absorbé les pouvoirs de Yatagarasu) en chemise de nuit. En effet, les corbeaux étant généralement plus solitaires que les chats, elle passait généralement la nuit dans sa chambre dédiée.

\- Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas rester seule dans mon coin alors que tout le monde organisait une soirée pyjama ici ! expliqua-t-elle en arrivant.

Sans même prévenir, elle sauta brutalement sur le lit, au grand déplaisir des trois autres personnages.

Les deux animaux finirent par s'endormir, Rin s'étant recouverte d'une des ailes d'Utsuho comme si c'était une couverture. Cependant les deux satoris continuèrent de discuter bien après, par télépathie passive pour ne pas les déranger. Elles étaient décidément aussi bien liées par l'esprit que par le sang. Koishi n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. Elle s'était imaginé que le meilleur moment de sa journée serait celui passé à l'extérieur. Et finalement c'était une fois rentrée, aux côtés de ses proches, qu'elle avait commencé à l'apprécier, sa journée.

Dans d'autres circonstances, cette simple pensée l'aurait déprimée. Mais l'espace de ce soir, elle était heureuse d'avoir au moins un foyer avec trois filles qui l'aimaient. Tous les satoris n'avaient pas cette chance. L'espace d'un soir, elle avait réussi à entrer dans le même état d'esprit que sa sœur.


	4. Un pari stupide

Bien évidemment, la bonne humeur de Koishi ne pouvait pas durer. Trois jours après son escapade à la surface, dès le petit déjeuner, Satori vit dans sa tête qu'elle avait déjà envie d'y retourner avec une nouvelle attitude qui tiendrait compte de ce qu'elle avait appris.

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas retourner à la surface dans cet état ? s'inquiéta l'aînée.

\- J'en ai envie... mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai pas tant que je ne serai pas entièrement guérie, la rassura Koishi en se beurrant un toast.

« Parfait, ça me laisse quelques jours pour essayer de lui faire passer cette idée » pensa Satori.

\- Ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis, dit la cadette. Grâce à toi et à ce que tu m'as expliqué, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de la surface !

\- Tu sais Koishi, avertit la grande yokai, ne pas lire les pensées des autres demande un contrôle de soi particulièrement développé. Et si tu les lis, faire comme si tu ne les avais pas lues est un défi encore plus grand.

\- Oh allez, c'est à ma portée... Il suffit de résister à la curiosité pour ne pas lire les esprits... Rien de compliqué.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Surtout pour toi qui a toujours été un peu... hyperactive.

\- Puisque je te dis que je peux le faire !

Satori réfléchit un instant, puis lança :

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais tenir deux jours entiers sans lire aucun esprit ? Ou du moins faire comme si tu n'en lisais aucun ?

\- Si c'est un pari, je l'accepte ! affirma Koishi fièrement. Celle qui perd devra donner à l'autre sa part de dessert pendant trois jours. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Je suis partante ! On n'a qu'à commencer aujourd'hui, déclara Satori d'un air de défi.

Même rapprochées par le rejet des autres, les deux sœurs partageaient toujours une certaine rivalité fraternelle. Koishi pensait sincèrement qu'elle gagnerait haut la main. Après tout c'était simple de ne pas regarder dans la tête des gens. Elles passèrent le reste du petit déjeuner à se regarder d'un air défiant, et alors que la petite satori allait quitter la salle à manger, l'aînée lança :

\- Hé Koishi, je pense à un nombre entre 0 et 14. Devine lequel !

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, même Okuu ne tomberait pas dans le panneau ! répliqua la cadette avec un sourire.

Une fois seule, Satori eut le loisir de repenser au défi sans craindre que sa sœur ne l'écoute. Bien qu'elle l'ait présenté sous forme de pari, le vrai problème était bien de savoir si Koishi pourrait tenir en faisant semblant de ne pas lire les pensées dans des conditions réelles. Mais où irait-elle trouver des conditions réelles ici ? C'est alors qu'elle croisait Rin dans un couloir que l'idée lui vint en tête. Satori fit signe à la chatte ardente de venir et lui demanda :

\- Dis-moi, Orin, tu aimes le baba au rhum ?

\- Euh... oui j'adore ça ! Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Alors ça te dirait d'en avoir un rien que pour toi ? J'en avais justement cuisiné un hier soir.

Devant l'hésitation de Rin qui soupçonnait un piège, Satori sourit et ajouta :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce piège ne t'est pas destiné. Toi tu as tout à y gagner.

\- Alors... D'accord, dit lentement la chatte. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Koishi cherchait vainement son aînée dans le palais, lorsqu'elle tomba sur Utsuho.

\- Hé Okuu ! T'aurais pas vu Satori ?

\- Euh... Justement, à propos d'elle, Orin m'a dit que... Enfin Satori... Je veux dire, Satori doit assister à une réunion avec d'autres habitants de l'Enfer désaffecté. Tu sais, les onis, tout ça...

Quelque chose clochait : la corbeau était manifestement très mal à l'aise, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Koishi se rappelait bien sûr de son pari, mais... Après tout, ça ne coûterait rien de jeter un petit coup de (troisième) œil dans la tête d'Utsuho pour voir quel était le problème. Si elle ne tenait pas compte de ce qu'elle y trouverait, elle aurait quand même gagné son pari.  
Finalement elle céda à la curiosité :

« Je ne dois surtout pas lui dire qu'Orin a volé l'argent des courses, pensait Utsuho. En fait je ne dois même pas y penser... Oh non je viens justement d'y penser ! Oh bon sang... »

\- Orin a fait quoi ?! s'écria Koishi sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Rien, rien... Elle a juste... euh... « ...volé l'argent que Satori lui avait donné pour faire les courses. » complétèrent ses pensées.

\- Dis-moi tout !

\- Bon, eh bien à vrai dire j'ai croisé Orin dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Elle tenait un gros baba au rhum... Elle m'a expliqué que Satori l'avait envoyée faire les courses dans la ville souterraine, mais qu'elle avait gardé une partie de l'argent pour se l'acheter... Et elle m'a aussi dit de te dire que Satori était à une réunion de l'Enfer désaffecté.

Koishi voyait que la corbeau disait la vérité. C'était si étrange... bon, les deux animaux faisaient souvent des bêtises, mais là quand même... Et si il était arrivé quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

\- Où est Rin ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Euh... elle s'est réfugiée dans sa chambre pour manger son gâteau...

Sans perdre de temps, la satori fonça vers le lieu indiqué. Utsuho n'avait pas menti : il se passait réellement quelque chose d'inhabituel et elle devait tirer ça au clair. Était-ce seulement la première fois que Rin agissait ainsi ? Et sinon pourquoi Satori ne s'en était jamais rendu compte ? En tout cas c'était une chance que Satori soit conviée à cette réunion : au moins Koishi ne l'aurait pas dans les pattes pour mener son enquête.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Rin, elle hésita cependant. La pousser était synonyme de perdre son pari. Mais les enjeux dépassaient le cadre d'un simple défi entre sœurs : elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rin détourner ainsi l'argent du foyer ! Avec beaucoup de chance, peut-être même que Satori ne découvrirait jamais qu'elle n'avait pas tenu le pari.  
Elle entrouvrit un tout petit peu la porte. Rin était assise confortablement sur son lit en train de manger son baba au rhum.

\- Tu n'as pas honte ?! cria-t-elle en entrant brusquement. Grande sœur te fait confiance de tout son cœur et c'est comme ça que tu la remercie ? Tu te rends compte de la peine que ça lui fera d'apprendre que sa meilleure amie la vole ?

\- Attends, dit Rin, je peux tout t'expliquer... Enfin je ne sais pas si je peux... Je veux dire, oui je peux mais je ne sais pas si je suis censée...

Pour couper court à la confusion de la chatte ardente, Koishi se mit à lire son esprit. Et ce qu'elle y découvrit la renversa.

\- C'est... c'est... Satori qui t'a donné le gâteau ? Mais alors...

Satori arriva derrière elle sur le seuil de la porte.

\- … Oui Koishi, toute cette histoire était mon idée, avoua la maîtresse de maison.

Koishi la regarda, abasourdie. À mesure qu'elle comprenait la situation, elle sentait monter en elle la frustration et la colère. Utsuho arriva dans le couloir à ce moment là et hésita à les rejoindre.

\- Ah, Okuu... Entre, je t'en prie. Je crois que je vous dois des explications à toutes les trois, dit Satori d'un air coupable. En résumé, j'avais défié Koishi de faire comme si elle ne lisait pas les esprits. Sauf que ce défi ne signifiait pas grand chose si on ne le testait pas dans une situation réelle. J'ai donc donné à Orin un baba au rhum que j'avais cuisiné pour ce soir, en lui demandant d'aller le montrer à Okuu et de lui raconter qu'elle avait volé une partie de l'argent des courses pour se l'acheter pendant que j'étais en réunion pour l'Enfer désaffecté.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais aussi vite, s'étonna la corbeau qui n'avait pas compris.

\- C'était un mensonge : en vérité je me suis embusquée dans un placard du couloir. Officiellement, Okuu devait prévenir Koishi que j'étais sortie. En réalité, si cette dernière n'arrivait pas à tenir son pari, elle croirait à cette historie, puisque Okuu y croyait elle-même, et elle se précipiterait ici pour enquêter. Et... c'est ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je comprends, reprit Rin, tu voulais que Koishi voit les pensées d'Okuu. Si c'était les miennes, elle aurait su que c'était ton idée. Comme Okuu était sincère, elle ne pouvait pas voir que tu étais derrière tout ça !

Éprise d'une fureur noire, Koishi se jeta sur sa sœur, agrippa sa robe pour la retourner, et la frappa violemment dans le dos.

\- TU M'AS PIÉGÉE ! TU M'AS MANIPULÉE !TOUT ÇA POUR GAGNER TON SATANÉ PARI IDIOT ! ÇA TE SUFFISAIT PAS DE ME VOIR REVENIR EN SANG ET EN LARMES DU VILLAGE, L'AUTRE JOUR ?! IL FALLAIT QU'EN PLUS TU M'HUMILIE DEVANT TES ANIMAUX DE COMPAGNIE ?!

\- K... Koishi s'il te plaît... couina Satori sans même se défendre. Je ne l'ai pas fait par méchanceté ! Je l'ai fait pour savoir si tu étais vraiment capable de résister à la curiosité dans une situation réelle !

Si le pouvoir des satoris entraînait certains désagréments, il avait aussi ses avantages. En l'occurrence, Koishi vit immédiatement que sa sœur avait effectivement agi avec une bonne intention. Lentement, elle arrêta de la frapper et la lâcha. Comprenant qu'elles avaient besoin d'être seules, Rin invita Utsuho à aller parler ailleurs. Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient dans le couloir, Utsuho demanda :

\- Franchement, Orin, est-ce que t'as compris quelque chose à propos de cette histoire de mensonge et de vol de gâteaux ?

\- Oh ça va, c'était quand même pas dur à comprendre, dit la chatte ardente en haussant les épaules.

\- ça dépend pour qui... Moi j'ai décroché à partir du moment où Satori parlait de l'enquête dans l'Enfer désaffecté.

\- Mais... Elle n'a pas parlé d'une enquête dans l'Enfer désaffecté...

\- Ah bon ? Mince, j'ai dû comprendre encore moins que je ne le croyais... Je peux avoir une part de baba au rhum ?

Lorsque les voix des deux animaux furent suffisamment éloignées, Koishi fondit en larmes :

\- Ex... excuse-moi Satori... de t'avoir at... attaquée...

\- Non c'est ma faute... assura l'aînée. J'au... j'aurais dû prévoir que te faire un coup comme ça alors que ta mésaventure à la surface était encore récente te blesserait. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais... ce matin tu avais l'air si sûre de toi que j'ai cru que tu étais prête...

\- Pitié pardonne-moi de t'avoir frappée... Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste. Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme les gens en haut...

\- Si jamais je me mets à te détester, je te promets que tu seras la première avertie, plaisanta Satori en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Koishi eut un rire nerveux en entendant ça. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Rin pour remuer des idées noires. Lorsque sa sœur s'assit à côté, elle reprit :

\- Désolée de ma réaction, mais toute cette histoire a joué sur mes nerfs... Dire que j'ai échoué... Je pensais pouvoir tenir deux jours sans problème et au bout d'une heure c'est déjà raté... Mais maintenant que j'y pense, normalement ça devrait même pas compter... Je pensais que si Rin te volait, c'était vraiment trop grave pour faire partie du jeu...

\- Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, Koishi... Mais c'est cela que tu dois comprendre : peu importe la taille du problème, tu dois faire comme si tu n'en avais pas conscience et renoncer à le résoudre. En fait tu dois d'autant plus renoncer à le résoudre qu'il est important. Évidemment tu voulais nous faire du bien à tous en vérifiant l'honnêteté d'Orin, mais la règle qu'il faut se fixer pour vivre en surface est d'ignorer ce qu'on sait...

Il y avait quelque chose de mélancolique dans la voix de Satori. Quelque chose de trop mélancolique pour un jugement détaché.

\- Grande sœur... tu... tu parles de ton vécu ?

\- C'est... oui... avoua l'aînée. Tu sais, à une époque, dès que tu as été assez grande pour rester seule à Chireiden, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps en surface.

\- Tu... tu as réussi à t'y intégrer ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmenée avec toi ? demanda Koishi les yeux brillants d'admiration et d'envie.

\- Je préférais te laisser mûrir un peu. Quant à m'intégrer... Je ne me suis jamais réellement identifié à leur société. Mais je pouvais me balader tranquillement dans les villages sans que personne ne me soupçonne.

\- Comment tu faisais ?! Et pourquoi tu as tout quitté ?!

\- Je suivais juste les deux conseils que je t'ai donnés. Premièrement, je ne quittais jamais mes robes d'extérieur, de façon à cacher constamment mon troisième œil. Deuxièmement, je me forçais à ne pas tenir compte de ce que je lisais dans les pensées des gens.

\- Tu y es arrivé ? Tu n'as pas craqué comme je l'ai fait ?

\- J'y suis arrivé. Mais bien souvent ça me remplissait d'horreur. J'ai vu... J'ai vu des personnalités politiques se faire élire... Il y avait devant eux une multitude de gens qui leur faisaient confiance pour améliorer les choses... Mais eux ne faisaient de la politique que pour leur profit. Et je ne pouvais rien dire. J'ai dû voir des sportifs dopés gagner des médailles d'or sous le regard impressionné de ceux qui la jouaient fair-play... Et je ne pouvais rien dire. J'ai croisé une fois, dans la rue, une femme qui allait commettre un meurtre. Je l'ai regardé entrer et sortir d'un immeuble. Elle l'avait fait, et je pouvais juste regarder en silence. Plusieurs fois, j'ai vu des innocents se faire condamner à mort. Ils pleuraient, ils juraient qu'ils n'étaient pas coupables devant la foule qui les huait, alors que les vrais criminels étaient dans le public en train de savourer leur victoire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se remémorait ces terribles souvenirs, la voix de Satori devenait de plus en plus hachée, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. L'horreur avait également gagné Koishi qui s'était mise à pleurer, elle aussi.

\- Et je... ne pouvais rien faire, sanglota l'aînée. C'était trop dur... Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Ma vie était hantée par la peur de ce que je découvrirais ensuite. Finalement j'ai abandonné. Je suis retournée ici de mon plein gré, et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. J'espérais que je pourrais te préserver de tout ça, mais manifestement j'ai échoué. Koishi je te le promets : si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider à être plus heureuse, je le ferais. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus...

Un sentiment profond d'injustice envahit Koishi. Pourquoi les satoris étaient-ils condamnés à ce malheur ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi ? Elle avait envie de frapper le destin, de lui cracher à la figure, de le mettre à genoux pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa sœur et à elle ! Elle voulait le renverser comme les révolutionnaires renversent les dictateurs. Elle avait toujours refusé cette vie d'isolement, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle s'y soumettrait ! Il lui fallait juste un autre moyen de lutter !

\- TOUT ÇA C'EST À CAUSE DE CETTE SALOPERIE DE TROISIÈME ŒIL ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de me l'arracher comme on se débarrasse d'une verrue cancéreuse !

En criant ça, elle avait attrapé un des nerfs qui rattachait son œil à son corps et avait commencé à tirer dessus pas assez fort pour se blesser mais suffisamment pour alerter Satori qui lui prit fermement la main.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Notre pouvoir a peut-être ses inconvénients mais ce n'est pas en te vidant de ton sang que tu arrangeras les choses ! On ne sait même pas si notre pouvoir est directement dépendant de notre troisième œil. Si ça se trouve te mutiler n'aura aucune incidence à part te faire souffrir !

La cadette lâcha lentement la corde et baissa la tête.

\- Tu as raison grande sœur... comme toujours... Mais je vais pas renoncer. Je trouverai un autre moyen !

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent, et Satori dut se hâter de le préparer. Utsuho n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui c'était passé ce matin mais préférait ne pas aborder le sujet, et tout le monde lui en était reconnaissant. À table, il y eut un bref mais intense moment de tension au moment où Satori servit le dessert. D'un geste peu assuré, elle en donna une part à Koishi qui normalement n'aurait pas dû en avoir. C'était une façon pour elle de s'excuser. La cadette accepta le dessert avec bonne volonté.


	5. Jour fatidique

Pendant une petite semaine, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours normal à Chireiden. Koishi n'avait pas abandonné son projet de devenir « normale », mais semblait l'avoir mis en suspens, au plus grand bonheur de sa sœur. Elle passait à présent la plupart de son temps à lire des livres sur la physionomie des satoris.

Jusqu'à ce que, une semaine après avoir perdu le pari, elle ne se présente pas au petit déjeuner. En voulant aller la voir, les trois yokais trouvèrent une lettre sur la porte de sa chambre, dans laquelle Koishi expliquait qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie rare bénigne qui n'infectait que les satoris. Rin, qui était entrée, confirma que Koishi était bien là mais qu'elle ne voulait pas parler à sa sœur pour ne pas l'infecter.

Bien sûr, hormis Utsuho, personne à Chireiden n'était assez stupide pour croire à cette histoire. Il n'existait pas, à leur connaissance, de maladie affectant uniquement les satoris. Il était évident qu'en fait Koishi ne voulait pas se retrouver en présence de sa sœur pour éviter qu'elle ne lise dans ses pensées. Ce que la cadette cherchait à cacher était un autre mystère.

Aller lui parler pour le découvrir aurait été facile. Pourtant Satori hésita longuement pour savoir si elle devait le faire ou non. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que sa petite sœur se sente espionnée ou harcelée, car ces deux sensations lui donneraient encore plus envie de quitter Chireiden. Mais d'un autre côté, et si Koishi mettait sa propre vie en danger à l'insu des autres ? Satori voulait absolument être fixée.

La yokai aux cheveux lavande finit par trouver un compromis : elle n'entrerait pas dans la chambre sans permission, mais se cacherait dans le couloir de façon à pouvoir surprendre sa sœur quand elle sortirait (que ce soit pour aller aux toilettes ou à la surface...).

Trois jours après que Koishi se soit déclarée malade, dans la matinée, Satori s'était embusquée dans l'un des placards qui meublait le couloir menant à sa chambre. Koishi ouvrit timidement la porte, vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne n'était présent, et sortit. Elle mit une heure à revenir, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait être sortie du manoir entre temps. Finalement, alors qu'elle revenait vers sa chambre, Satori sortit de sa cachette. En la voyant, Koishi bégaya :

\- Sa... Satori ! Euh... C'est génial que tu sois passée, mais je ne veux pas te refiler ma maladie... alors salut !

La petite yokai tenta de s'enfuir dans le couloir mais Satori fut assez vive pour lui attraper le bras.

\- Koishi... Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu ne crois pas que tu me dois la vérité ? dit-elle d'un ton attristé. Tu sais que je veux ton bien...

\- La vérité ? Je... je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Bien évidemment, Satori put la lire son esprit : « Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je cherche à sceller mon troisième œil avec de la magie, elle va m'en empêcher à coup sûr ! ».

Angoissée par ces pensées, Satori prit les mains de sa sœur en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Koishi, tu ne peux pas décider comme ça sur un coup de tête de fermer ton troisième œil... dit-elle pour la raisonner.

\- Si, je peux !

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que ça pourrait te faire du mal ?! Ça pourrait te tuer, ou... pire...

\- Tu avais raison quand tu as dit qu'arracher mon troisième œil comportait des risques... Mais si je le scelle, il restera intact tout en étant inactif... Et alors je ne pourrai plus voir les pensées des autres... Je serai une yokai normale.

\- Koishi, tu ne sais même pas si ça marchera vraiment ! Tu ne peux pas expérimenter dans ta chambre une expérience magique que personne n'a jamais tenté. C'est presque certain de rater !

\- Je... Je pensais que _toi_ au moins tu comprendrais, répondit la cadette d'une voix troublée.

Elle se mit à pleurer en se justifiant :

\- Écoute grande sœur... Toi tu as accepté notre situation. Et... franchement c'est génial pour toi, j'adorerais pouvoir faire pareil. Mais je ne peux pas... Je pensais que toi tu comprendrais ce que je ressens, comment je me sens exclue par le monde... Que tu comprendrais que j'en suis malade d'être rejetée, que je peux plus le supporter. Et je m'en fiche, je m'en fiche si je tombe malade, si je meurs ou un truc du genre... Je préfère TOUT plutôt que ce destin horrible ! Si j'arrive à me débarrasser de ce fichu organe, je pourrais vivre avec les autres. Et si il y a une minuscule chance que mon idée marche, je vais la saisir... Est-ce que tu comprends seulement ce que j'essaie de te dire ?!

\- Non Koishi, c'est toi qui dois comprendre, répliqua Satori effarée. Que les gens de la surface te rejettent, c'est une chose. _Mais tu ne dois pas te rejeter_ _toi-même_ , sinon tu n'arriveras nulle part.

\- JE ME FICHE DE TA MORALE ! s'écria Koishi en sanglots. Peut-être bien que t'as raison, peut-être que t'as tort, ou peut-être même que ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je m'en fiche ?! J'ai des problèmes un milliard de fois plus importants que ta morale sur le dos ! Je veux juste... être normale. C'est ma seule porte de sortie... Mon seul espoir...

\- Tu ne le pense pas ma chérie... tu devrais te reposer un peu et...

\- Grande sœur... Tu m'as promis que si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour m'aider à être moins malheureuse, tu le ferais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'as répété avant-hier... Hé bien voilà, tu as enfin une occasion de m'aider... Il te suffit de me laisser faire... Et... et ce soir je viendrai manger avec toi, Orin et Okuu. La seule différence ce sera que je ne pourrai plus lire vos pensées.

\- Mais si ça tourne mal...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis certaine que mon expérience réussira.

Satori hésitait. Elle voyait que Koishi était sincère quand elle pensait réussir son expérience sans en pâtir. Mais c'était parce qu'elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle faisait... Une fois de plus, Satori céda à la demande de sa sœur. Elle balbutia finalement :

\- D'a... c'est... d'accord Koishi... fais ce que tu veux...

\- V... vraiment Satori ? s'émerveilla Koishi avec un large sourire (son premier depuis plusieurs jours déjà).

\- Mais si tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ce soir parce que ton expérience a échoué, je...

L'aînée avait serré les poings comme si c'était une menace, mais tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de fondre en larmes en serrant Koishi contre elle.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai ! Koishi... je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans toi... Et même si je dis souvent que Okuu et Orin sont de la famille... Tu es ma seule famille Koishi, je refuse de te perdre.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était un adieu ! ordonna la cadette.

Elle lui rendit tranquillement son étreinte. Et une fois que Satori eut cessé de pleurer, elle lui dit :

\- Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant... Allez, tu peux me lâcher ! Si tu ne le fais pas, on va rester coincées là toute l'après midi !

« Je préfère ça que de te perdre » pensa Satori.

Agissant contre sa volonté, cette dernière se força finalement à lâcher sa sœur qui fit quelques pas vers sa chambre, puis se retourna.

\- Au fait... hésita Koihsi un peu gênée. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup que tu aies accepté... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais assez te remercier de ton geste.

\- Si tu veux me remercier, répondit Satori plus angoissée que jamais, il te suffit de venir manger à table ce soir comme d'habitude. Je serai comblée.

\- C'est promis.

Sur ce, Satori laissa Koishi vaquer à ses mystérieuses occupations. Elle décida d'aller passer le temps avec ses animaux dans l'Enfer des Flammes Ardentes. D'habitude elle préférait rester à Chireiden pour lire ou écrire, mais aujourd'hui sa propre demeure lui paraissait inhospitalière, trop vide. En parcourant les couloirs elle était effrayée par la simple pensée que, quelque part dans les entrailles du palais, sa cadette était en train de pratiquer sur elle-même des expériences dangereuses.

Rin et Utsuho parvinrent à distraire leur maîtresse un moment, mais en fin d'après-midi elles durent rentrer pour manger.  
À 21h, Satori et ses deux animaux étaient regroupées à table, regardant patiemment les nouilles sautées préparées par la maîtresse de maison. Elles étaient toutes trois enfermées dans un silence de marbre : Satori avait raconté aux deux autres ce qui s'était passé. Rin fut suffisamment courageuse pour prendre la parole :

\- On devrait commencer à manger, il se fait déjà tard, affirma-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu as raison, admit Satori. Non attends, les nouilles ont eu le temps de refroidir. Je vais les faire réchauffer.

La yokai aux cheveux lavandes s'exécuta et revint poser le plat sur la table.

\- Bon, maintenant elles sont trop chaudes pour être mangées, remarqua-t-elle. Il faut qu'on attende un peu.

Rin connaissait trop bien sa maîtresse pour croire à cette mascarade. Elle lança d'un ton doux :

\- Allons Satori... on a déjà fait réchauffé et refroidir ce plat pendant deux heures. Si Koishi ne s'est pas montrée maintenant, il serait préférable d'aller la voir, tu ne crois pas ?

Satori avait effectivement envie de suivre ce conseil, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre seule cette décision pourtant simple et légitime. Les événements la perturbaient énormément.

Elle approuva, sortit de la salle à manger d'un pas faussement décontracté, puis se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers la chambre de Koishi à qui il était manifestement arrivé malheur. Elle était effrayée. Effrayée par l'idée que ce palais soit en fait le tombeau de sa sœur chérie.

La grande yokai arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa cadette. Elle ne frappa même pas et l'ouvrit directement.  
Une forte odeur d'encens envahit immédiatement les narines de Satori qui resta terrifiée devant la scène sous ses yeux. Koishi gisait allongée sur le dos, les bras écartés, au milieu d'un cercle de runes magiques tracé au sol. Un grand parchemin d'exorcisme était attaché à son torse, et ses yeux étaient fermés.

Après un instant qui lui parut durer une heure, Satori se précipita vers le corps de sa sœur adorée en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son cadavre. Elle prit son pouls et posa une oreille sur son torse. Elle vivait. Koishi était vivante. Satori se sentit soulagée comme si c'était elle-même qui venait d'échapper à la mort.  
Le pouls de Koishi était faible, mais pas dramatiquement. En fait il était égal à celui d'une personne en train de dormir. L'aînée la secoua doucement en l'appelant :

\- Koishi, Koishi ! Allez, réveille-toi... s'il te plaît...

Voyant que son corps restait inerte, Satori se mit à la gifler violemment et à lui crier dessus :

\- JE TE L'AVAIS DIT PAS VRAI ?! JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE ÇA TOURNERAIT MAL ! POURQUOI TU NE M'ÉCOUTES JAMAIS ?!

Puis d'un ton accablé, elle murmura en serrant son corps dans ses bras :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand je dis quelque chose pour ton bien ?

Satori était d'un naturel calme, mais là elle avait perdu son sang-froid. Le choc était d'autant plus fort qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi entière à redouter ceci. Et dire que c'était elle qui avait autorisé tout ça... Elle se sentait tellement coupable.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser au passé. Satori devait avant tout sauver sa sœur. Elle songea dans un premier temps à l'amener à Eientei, mais là-bas on ne traitait que les blessures physiques, pas magiques. Le temple Myouren était sans doute l'endroit le plus approprié, puisque là-bas on avait l'habitude de soigner les yokais victimes d'exorcismes.

Satori détacha le parchemin de son torse et le posa sur une table, puis elle porta Koishi hors du cercle runique et la la coucha sur son lit en position latérale de sécurité. Enfin elle prit une feuille vierge et entreprit de recopier le plus précisément possible les runes dessinées au sol : ce document serait essentiel pour la guérir.  
Alors qu'elle effectuait soigneusement son travail, elle vit le corps de Koishi remuer faiblement. Aussitôt elle se précipita à son chevet. La cadette ouvrit les yeux d'un air totalement désorienté.

\- Ah... tiens, salut Satori, dit-elle.

\- Enfin tu te réveilles ! Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

Koishi resta un instant muette comme si elle cherchait sa réponse. Puis un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- … Bien... répondit-elle. Mais genre, vraiment bien. Ça fait longtemps que je m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

Mais ce n'était pas le sourire d'une jeune fille heureuse. C'était le sourire qu'ont tous les imbéciles qui sourient sans même savoir pourquoi. Inquiète, Satori tenta de lire son esprit pour voir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Mais il n'y avait rien à lire. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu tenter de lire les pensées d'une brique avec un résultat identique. Elle bondit en arrière.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda la cadette.

\- Koi... K... Koishi... Où est-ce que tu es ?!

\- Euh... Ici. Pourquoi cette question ?

Koishi descendit de son lit et fit deux pas en direction de Satori... son regard était vide, et ses pupilles initialement noires étaient devenues blanches et vides... L'aînée fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main et la tendit comme une menace :

\- Écoute ! cria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quel genre de démon tu es, mais je t'ordonne de sortir du corps de ma sœur sur-le-champ ! Sinon... euh...

\- Je vois toujours pas ce qui te préoccupe, dit Koishi en avançant davantage.

\- Non, ne t'approche pas ! s'écria Satori effrayée par le corps sans âme qui lui faisait face.

Koishi la regarda dans les yeux. Les siens semblaient comme... éteints, comme si elle regardait dans le vide.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur... dit-elle en avançant inexorablement.

\- KOISHI... Ou qui que tu sois... PITIÉ ! AU SECOURS ! QUELQU'UN !

Satori ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de ce corps qui semblait dénué de vie mais avançait vers elle à petits pas. Elle se mit à genoux par terre, contre le mur, et se contenta de crier à l'aide. À tout instant elle s'attendait à ce que le corps de sa sœur ne la saisisse. Le temps semblait s'écouler à une vitesse si lente...

Rin et Utsuho avaient entendu les hurlements de leur maîtresse à travers le manoir et accoururent dans la chambre de Koishi. Elles trouvèrent l'aînée recroquevillée près du mur, les mains sur la tête en train de sangloter, et la cadette à quelques pas d'elle, en train de la regarder avec un sourire distrait.

\- Koishi ? Satori ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! demanda Rin.

\- CE N'EST PAS KOISHI ! hurla Satori en larmes. CE N'EST PAS KOISHI !

Les animaux regardèrent Koishi d'un air d'incompréhension.

\- Aucune idée de ce qu'elle a, dit la cadette en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas Koishi ! Elle n'est pas vivante !

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que l'aînée se rendit compte à quel point ses paroles pouvaient sembler stupides. Rin examina encore quelques secondes Koishi puis prit la situation en main :

\- D'aaacord... Euh... Satori... Pourquoi tu ne viendrais m'expliquer tout ça, à tête reposée, dans la salle à manger ?

La maîtresse de maison voulut répondre, mais sa moindre tentative de parler se traduisait par un hoquet. Elle finit par se relever, acquiescer, puis sortir de la pièce sans jeter un seul regard à Koishi, comme si cela aurait pu la tuer.

\- Okuu, tu restes avec Koishi, d'accord ? ordonna Rin.

\- Compris.

Alors qu'elles montaient vers la salle à manger du premier étage, Satori s'adressa à Rin :

\- Tu... Tu dois penser que je suis folle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh...

\- Laisse... Je le vois dans ta tête que tu me prends pour une folle... Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je te le jure !

\- Je te crois... On va en discuter tranquillement d'accord ?

Rin s'installa à la table de la salle à manger et invita sa maîtresse à en faire autant.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te décrire ça, avoua Satori ébranlée. C'était... Je voyais Koishi... elle était juste devant moi... et en même temps elle n'était pas là, ce n'était que du vent... Je ne pouvais pas voir son âme avec mon troisième œil... c'était comme essayer de voir l'âme d'une chaise : il n'y avait rien à voir...

La chatte ardente faisait manifestement un effort pour s'imaginer de quoi parlait la satori mais c'était difficile...

\- C'est très dur de mettre des mots dessus pour l'expliquer, poursuivit Satori. C'est comme tenter de décrire les couleurs à un aveugle... Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'elle n'a plus d'âme...

\- Et pourtant on l'a vue nous parler, fit remarquer Rin avec raison. Comment elle pourrait vivre sans âme ?

\- À ton avis, pourquoi j'ai été aussi bouleversée ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais juste qu'elle a fait sa stupide expérience et...

La voix de Satori s'étouffa. Un court moment plus tard, Utsuho entra dans la salle à manger, visiblement inquiète.

\- Comment va Koishi ?! demanda Satori d'un ton involontairement agressif.

\- J'ai la nette impression qu'elle a consommé des produits psychotropes, confia la corbeau gênée.

\- Je vais aller la voir à mon tour, intervint Rin en se levant. Satori va te raconter ce qu'elle a vu... Ou plutôt pas vu... Enfin, elle va te le dire.

Contrairement à son amie, Utsuho n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion à émettre sur l'état de Koishi. Elles attendirent donc le retour de Rin qui revint après une dizaine de minutes.

\- Comment va Koishi ?! répéta Satori qui ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

\- Eh bien... Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Okuu, répondit la chatte, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle a consommé une drogue euphorisante. Elle a l'air très distraite et répond presque toujours à côté quand on la questionne... Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment...

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de drogue, répliqua Satori abattue. Dites... est-ce que son troisième œil...

\- Il est resté tout le temps fermé, informa Rin. Faut croire qu'elle a vraiment réussi à le fermer... Tu crois que c'est ça qui est responsable de son état actuel ?

\- C'est forcément ça. Je ne sais pas quel est le rapport mais...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un rapport.

\- Si ! Écoute, tant qu'un satori est conscient, son troisième œil reste ouvert. Il ne se ferme que si la personne dort ou est assommée.

\- Hé ! Ça veut peut-être dire que Koishi est somnambule ! s'exclama Utsuho fière de son idée.

\- Okuu s'il te plaît, c'est une discussion _sérieuse,_ la réprimanda Rin.

\- Au contraire ! intervint Satori qui venait de comprendre. C'est une excellente explication !

Utsuho était tellement fière d'avoir dit quelque chose d'intelligent qu'elle adressa un regard provocateur à Rin :

\- T'as vu Orin ? Elle trouve mon explication excellente !

\- En fait, expliqua la maîtresse de maison, puisque une satori a toujours son œil ouvert en étant consciente, Koishi a dû s'assommer ou s'endormir elle-même pour le fermer... Je ne saurais pas dire si la perte de sa conscience est une cause ou une conséquence de la fermeture de son œil, mais je suis certaine que les deux sont liés !

\- Mais on l'a vue nous parler, objecta Rin sceptique. Elle ne peut pas nous parler en étant endormie ?

\- _Elle_ ne peut pas... Mais, comme une somnambule, son corps est peut-être manipulé par son subconscient !

Un silence suivit cette théorie. Satori, d'abord gagnée par la satisfaction d'avoir résolu ce mystère, fut envahie par l'horreur de la situation. Finalement, ce fut Utsuho qui reprit la parole :

\- Euh... j'ai rien compris.

\- Pourtant, puisque c'est ton explication à la base, répliqua Rin d'un ton à son tour provocateur, tu devrais la comprendre non ?

\- Elle est pas la seule : moi non plus j'ai pas compris ce que vous racontez !

Les trois filles regardèrent avec une stupéfaction béate Koishi qui s'était assise à la table sans que personne ne la remarque.

\- Mais... qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'étonna Satori.

\- Je me demandais ce que vous pouviez bien vous raconter.

\- Mais comment es-tu entrée ? Depuis quand es-tu là ?!

\- J'étais curieuse de savoir où Rin allait, alors je l'ai suivie et je me suis assise. Il y a un problème ?

\- Mais nous t'aurions forcément vue ! répliqua Rin qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Bah, oui, vous m'avez vue, dit innocemment Koishi. C'est juste que vous n'avez pas prêté attention à moi. Bref, j'ai toujours pas compris ce que tu racontais, grande sœur...

Satori ne voulait pas dire à Koishi qu'elles parlaient de son œil. Elle voulait mentir, mais ne savait pas si sa cadette avait véritablement perdu son don de lire dans les esprits. Finalement, elle n'eut pas à choisir car Utsuho, emportée par sa naïveté, lui révéla tout :

\- On se demandait pourquoi tu agissais bizarrement maintenant que ton troisième œil est...

La corbeau s'interrompit en voyant le regard que lui adressait la chatte, mais de toute façon Koishi n'y prêta pas attention :

\- Mouais, ça a l'air barbant votre truc. Bon, je vais faire un tour à la surface. À plus !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de descendre à la porte principale et se dirigea en volant vers une fenêtre.

\- Quoi ?! À cette heure ?! s'exclama l'aînée interloquée.

\- Y'a pas d'heure pour se balader. Je me prendrai un repas en chemin.

\- A... Attends ! la retint Satori. Mets au moins ta robe d'extérieur !

À ces mots Koishi fixa son aînée d'un regard pénétrant. L'éclat blanc inquiétant qui remplaçait ses pupilles la rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas peur du regard des autres.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de courage ! Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si les gens te voient en tant que satori...

\- Oh ils me verront, dit Koishi souriante. Mais ils ne me jugeront pas. Ils ne _peuvent pas_ me juger. _Je suis libre._

Sur ces derniers mots, la satori à l'œil fermé s'envola par la fenêtre, abandonnant derrière elle médusées les trois seules amies que Koishi ait jamais eues.


	6. Une fantôme parmi les vivants

Pour une énième fois, Satori s'approcha d'un humain du village et demanda :

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, n'auriez-vous pas vu cette fille par hasard ?

Elle lui montrait une photo de Koishi où celle-ci souriait, parée de ses habituels cheveux émeraudes.

\- Ouais, je la reconnais, dit l'humain. C'est cette saloperie de satori qui s'est invitée dans notre village pour y foutre la pagaille, y'a quelques semaines. Vous avez des problèmes avec elle ?

\- Actuellement elle est introuvable, je la cherche. L'avez-vous revue depuis ?

\- Nan, et heureusement pour elle. Faudrait les attacher à des piquets ces monstres là, ça résoudrait vos ennuis comme les nôtres.

\- Si vous le dites... Merci pour votre temps monsieur.

Satori s'éloigna et se mit en quête d'un autre humain à interroger. À quelques pas de là où elle se trouvait, elle vit une maison en ruines que quelques ouvriers s'attelaient à reconstruire. C'était la maison qui avait été détruite accidentellement quand Koishi s'était battue. La yokai aux cheveux lavande frissonna en y pensant, et posa discrètement une main sur la doublure de sa robe d'extérieur qui dissimulait son troisième œil... Enfin elle fixa un point quelconque à l'opposé de la maison en ruine pour passer devant sans la voir.

Satori était désespérée : cela faisait trois semaines que Koishi s'était enfuie en criant « Je suis libre », et elle n'était pas revenue à Chireiden depuis. Personne n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Rin et Utsuho commençaient à penser qu'elle était morte. Elles ne le disaient pas, bien sûr, mais elles le pensaient.  
Mais Satori refusait ne serait-ce que d'envisager cette perspective. Elle s'était mise à chercher sans relâche sa sœur dans tout Gensokyo, et n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas retrouvée. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas au moins son cadavre entre les mains...

Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Koishi semblait s'être littéralement volatilisée. Même Parsee, qui gardait l'entrée de l'Enfer désaffecté, ne l'avait pas vue passer. Et pourtant Satori avait dédié le plus clair de son temps à chercher sa cadette : elle avait visité plein de villages, avait publié une annonce dans les journaux, sans le moindre résultat. Comme pour ne rien arranger, l'état d'esprit des gens qu'elle rencontrait la dégoûtait. Elle était blessée par toutes les pensées acerbes des passants, et surtout par le dédain dont ils faisaient preuve envers Koishi. Mais elle le supportait en silence, en arborant cette politesse de façade qu'arborent tous les habitants de la surface, si bien qu'elle n'était absolument pas soupçonnée de quoi que ce soit. Ça faisait trois fois qu'elle venait au village humain, et toujours aucune trace de sa cadette.

Soudain alors qu'elle déambulait dans la rue principale, elle fut plaquée violemment à terre. Elle se débattit un court instant mais s'arrêta en entendant la voix de son agresseur :

\- Hé grande sœur ! C'est marrant de te revoir ici !

Satori ne savait pas si les dieux l'avaient bénie ou si elle commençait à devenir folle. Mais quand elle put se retourner, elle constata que c'était bel et bien Koishi qui lui avait sauté dessus.

\- Que... Koishi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que... Comment tu...

Dès que sa cadette lui laissa assez de liberté de mouvement, l'aînée l'attrapa par les épaules. Alors même qu'elles étaient toutes deux assises par terre, Satori secoua légèrement sa sœur pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un fantôme, puis la serra fort dans ses bras et dit entre deux sanglots :

\- Koishi... ma chérie, j'étais morte d'inquiétude en voyant que tu ne revenais pas... Est-ce que tu imagines la peur que j'ai eue ?

\- Non. Et honnêtement je m'en fiche, avoua Koishi le sourire aux lèvres.

La cadette ne semblait absolument pas émue par la situation, juste très vaguement contente de voir sa sœur. Toutes les émotions complexes liées à son âme avaient sans doute disparues avec celle-ci, et donc il ne restait plus à Koishi que les sentiments inconscients, sans doute moins forts et plus vagues que les sentiments conscients...

Étrangement, alors que le spectacle de deux yokais, dont une satori, s'étreignant à genoux au beau milieu de la route du village aurait dû intriguer les passants, ils continuaient à faire leurs affaires quotidiennes comme si elles n'existaient pas. Les deux sœurs allèrent tout de même s'asseoir sur un banc dans la rue. Satori était toujours effrayée par sa sœur ; terrifiée par ce corps qui bougeait et parlait comme s'il possédait une âme mais qui n'en possédait aucune, tel un réceptacle vide, un cadavre vivant... Mais après tout ce temps passé à la chercher, il était hors de question qu'elle s'enfuit en la voyant !  
Après avoir discuté un moment, Koishi se leva soudain et s'exclama :

\- Il est temps d'aller manger. Je vais t'emmener dans une boulangerie où ils font des trucs super bons.

La cadette s'en alla ainsi gaiement. Elle avait une démarche ressemblant un peu à un pas de danse mettant en évidence son détachement total de la réalité. Les deux satoris entrèrent dans la boulangerie, et le gérant ne leur adressa même pas un regard. Koishi examina un petit moment les sandwiches présentés dans les rayons et se décida pour un sandwiche au concombre (à priori surtout pensé pour plaire aux kappas). Le boulanger faisait toujours comme si rien ne se passait.  
Voyant que Satori était presque horrifiée par cet acte, Koishi l'invita à faire de même :

\- Vas-y grande sœur, prends ce que tu veux. Je te conseille le sandwiche au thon.

\- Il... il ne nous voit pas ?! s'étonna Satori en regardant le vendeur.

\- Si si il nous voit. Je fais juste en sorte qu'il n'ait pas conscience de nous voir. J'ai eu ce pouvoir là en fermant mon oeil. Du coup les gens agissent comme si je n'étais pas là, mais naturellement je ne le fais pas sur toi, sinon toi aussi tu ferais comme si je n'existais pas. En attendant tu peux prendre un truc à manger : j'utilise mon pouvoir pour que les gens n'aient pas conscience de toi non plus.

\- Koishi... tu ne peux pas faire ça... c'est du vol, répliqua Satori.

\- Mais on s'en fout... Le marchand le remarque même pas s'il a un sandwiche en plus ou en moins !

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! C'est du vol !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à refuser la nourriture alors que tu as faim, avoua Koishi décontenancée. M'enfin c'est toi que ça regarde.

La cadette finit par sortir de la boulangerie en mangeant son sandwiche volé au nez et à la barbe du marchand. Satori la rattrapa, encore pleine d'incompréhension.

\- Koishi, ne me dis pas que tu as vécu comme ça pendant trois semaines ?!

\- Si. Des fois y'a des rebondissements amusants, genre avant-hier j'étais au village des tengus, et je dormais dans le lit du chef. Son lit est vachement plus confortable que celui des autres tengus, mais par contre tu peux pas imaginer à quel point il ronfle ! C'est quasi insupportable. Bref à un moment j'ai déplacé la table du séjour pour la mettre près de la fenêtre, parce que j'adore prendre le petit déjeuner devant le soleil levant. Là-dessus le chef des tengus a commencé à croire que sa maison était hantée et il a appelé la prêtresse du sanctuaire Hakurei pour l'exorciser.

\- Tu veux dire, Reimu Hakurei ?!

\- Ouais un truc du genre. Bref comme elle voulait jouer à la chasseuse de fantôme, j'ai joué au fantôme et je l'ai un peu taquinée jusqu'à ce qu'elle me force à déménager en brûlant la maison. Du coup je suis retournée au village humain.

Satori ne savait pas quoi répondre, et ce fut Koishi qui continua :

\- Tu vois, j'ai une vie pleine de rebondissements. Alors que toi, j'en suis sûre, t'as dû passer les trois dernières semaines à t'ennuyer dans ton manoir. Pas vrai ?

\- Comment... Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Ça... ça fait deux semaines que je parcours Gensokyo de long en large pour te retrouver !

\- Oh ouais j'avais oublié ce détail. Non je voulais dire, si j'étais pas partie, on serait restées à s'ennuyer dans le manoir pendant les trois semaines suivantes, non ?

\- Mais on peut faire plein de choses... Moi j'écris par exemple...

\- Ouais moi j'appelle ça s'ennuyer. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu rates en restant sous terre. Tiens, regarde ça par exemple !

Koishi l'avait menée devant un stand tenu par Cirno, la fée des glaces, qui avait eu l'idée de mélanger du lait, un peu de sucre et du jus de fruit et de geler le tout grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle vendait ses glaces pour 5 points, soit un petit jeton rouge. Comme elle n'était pas douée en calcul mental (ou en calcul tout court d'ailleurs), sa meilleure amie Daiyousei s'occupait de gérer les comptes.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est juste délicieux, dit Koishi qui se régalait d'avance. Je te conseille les glaces à la framboise, elles sont géniales si tu ne connais pas.

Sur ce, Koishi prit deux glaces et en tendit une à sa sœur. Satori ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle aurait voulu arrêter sa cadette, par la force si il le fallait, lui faire entendre raison. Mais elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. L'inconscient est un plan sur lequel le bien et le mal n'existent plus. Après tout il paraît absurde de juger les actions d'un animal en bien ou en mal. Sans sa conscience, Koishi était devenu cela : un animal qu'on ne pouvait pas juger. Comment peut-on faire entendre raison à quelqu'un qui en est dépourvu ?

Finalement Satori accepta la glace que lui tendait Koishi et sortit un gros jeton rouge (d'une valeur de 10 points) qu'elle déposa scrupuleusement dans l'urne à côté de Daiyousei.

Les deux sœurs se remirent à marcher dans la rue et Satori goûta sa glace. C'était extraordinaire. Jamais dans sa vie (et pourtant les vies des yokais sont longues) elle n'avait goûté un aliment pareil. Le goût framboise était très réussi et la texture était crémeuse comme... comme... Non, elle n'avait jamais rien goûté de comparable avant. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle fut rongée par une profonde jalousie à l'égard de sa sœur. Koishi s'était contenté de faire n'importe quoi, et à présent elle était... _libre_. Elle pouvait profiter du Soleil et des paysages magnifiques qu'offrait Gensokyo... Alors que Satori restait cloîtrée dans son manoir... Tout ce dont Satori avait rêvé durant la majeure partie de sa vie, sa petite sœur l'avait obtenu, et d'une manière qu'elle jugeait totalement illégitime...

L'aînée ne savait pas quoi faire de sa jalousie. Se moquer gratuitement d'elle peut-être ? Non : c'était trop puérile et de toute façon, sans son âme, il était peu probable que Koishi soit réellement vexée. Rester avec elle et épouser son mode de vie ? Non plus : Rin et Utsuho l'attendaient à la maison et de plus elle ne supporterait sans doute pas une vie basée sur le vol.

Satori se contenta donc juste de questionner davantage sa cadette sur ses pouvoirs. La jalousie, voire la haine, sautaient aux yeux dans sa voix et son visage, mais paradoxalement Koishi ne semblait peu ou pas la détecter...

\- Dis-moi, Koishi, tu peux vraiment faire _n'importe quoi_ sans être remarquée, avec ton pouvoir ?

\- Ouais, vraiment tout. Tiens regarde.

Pour faire une démonstration, elle choisit une passante au hasard. Celui-ci voulu que ce soit Keine Kamishirasawa, qui se baladait en compagnie son amie Mokou. Koishi lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le mollet et la professeure d'histoire tomba par terre avec un cri de douleur.

\- Hein ?! Keine, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Mokou.

\- Euh... Oui je crois...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

\- Ah... Je... Je crois que j'ai dû me claquer un muscle en faisant un faux mouvement.

Ébahie par ce tour de force, Satori demanda encore :

\- Mais ça n'arrive jamais que les gens remarquent ta présence ?!

\- Oh ça... Même si les gens me voient, ils m'oublient dès que je sors de leur champ de vision. En fait tu es la seule personne que j'ai rencontré à qui ça n'arrive pas.

\- Quoi ? Les gens ne peuvent pas se souvenir de toi même si tu le veux ?!

\- Ouais.

Une sorte de fantôme de tristesse passa fugitivement sur le visage de Koishi, accompagnant un frémissement de la paupière de son troisième œil. Satori sentit toute sa jalousie fondre comme un glaçon au-dessus d'un feu de bois... Comment avait-elle pu envier le destin de cette pauvre fille ? Comment avait-elle pu jalouser la vie de cet animal sans âme qui... qui était... sa sœur ? Satori prit doucement la main de Koishi pour lui témoigner son soutien. Elle ne savait honnêtement pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour l'envier.

\- Ma pauvre chérie... dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'est horrible... tu ne mérites pas ça ! Ne... ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

\- C'est pas horrible du tout.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'aime ça. Ne plus exister pour personne. Ça veut dire que je peux aller où je veux. Les gens de la surface... Ils ne peuvent plus me haïr. Personne ne le peut. _Je suis libre_. Il n'y a plus personne pour me juger. Plus personne pour me jeter des trucs... Plus personne pour me frapper... C'est génial...

Satori saisit sa sœur par les épaules et la secoua vivement comme si elle cherchait à entendre son âme remuer à l'intérieur.

\- Non Koishi ! s'écria-t-elle. Non... Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ! Ce que tu voulais c'était avoir des amis parmi les gens de la surface ! Tu voulais des amis ! Tu ne voulais pas finir comme ça !

\- Ouais mais au final j'adore ça. Imagine : je peux voyager où bon me semble ! J'ai vu, j'ai fait tant de choses que tu peux même pas imaginer ! J'ai admiré Gensokyo depuis le sommet de la Montagne Yokai ! J'ai goûté du canard à l'orange ! J'ai goûté des glaces à la framboise ! J'ai...

Elle fut interrompue par Satori qui n'en pouvait plus et avait décidé de jeter l'éponge :

\- C'est bon Koishi, j'ai compris... Mais seulement... Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir manger au Palais des Esprits de la Terre ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Un repas gratuit ça se refuse pas !

Satori aurait bien aimé demander à Koishi ce qu'elle appelait un repas payant, mais s'en retint. Elle était déjà incroyablement soulagée que sa sœur ait accepté son offre.

\- Et... tu pourras aussi rester dormir ce soir là-bas. Si... si tu en as envie bien sûr.

\- Oh... ouais ça sera sympa.

\- Et tu peux même rester à la maison autant que tu le désires.

\- C'est gentil mais je compte repartir demain. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas vues.

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais... tu me manques vraiment beaucoup tu sais ? Ce serait bien si tu passais régulièrement à la maison... Genre... une fois par semaine peut-être ?

\- Ouais c'est pas mal. Je pourrai te raconter toutes les aventures que j'ai vécues et te rendre verte de jalousie ! Par contre je te garantis pas de venir à heure fixe. Je suis libre, moi.

\- D'accord... Quoiqu'il en soit, tu seras toujours chez toi à Chireiden, conclut Satori d'un ton doux.

Ça s'était passé mieux que Satori aurait pu l'espérer. Elle lâcha finalement Koishi puis s'éloigna en disant :

\- Je peux bien compter sur toi pour ce soir ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète. Et aussi : les gens pourront te voir dès que tu sera hors de mon champ d'action, alors ne fais pas de trucs que tu pourrais regretter.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se séparèrent, Satori au bord des larmes et Koishi de sa démarche dansante animée par sa joie creuse habituelle.


	7. Un dîner à préparer

Juste après avoir discuté avec sa sœur au village humain, Satori était revenue à son manoir pour raconter l'histoire à ses animaux. Les trois yokais étaient assises à la table de la salle à manger, et la satori gardait à présent sa tête enfouie dans ses bras, totalement désespérée.

\- Mon Dieu... Ma Koishi... Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est arrivé...

\- Mais au moins tu l'as revue, elle va bien, et elle passera ce soir, rappela Rin pour la consoler.

\- Mais... Elle est... J'en suis sûre à présent : elle n'est plus que son inconscient... Je ne m'en remettrai jamais...

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, dit Rin. Nous l'avons toutes connue à l'époque où elle était si souriante et joyeuse... Et on l'a vue peu à peu se déchirer entre son dégoût de ce qui se passait en surface et son désir d'y aller. On l'a vu en même temps que toi.

\- Non vous ne comprenez pas, répliqua Satori. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

\- On la connaissait depuis si longtemps... Comme tu le dis, nous formions une petite famille à nous quatre...

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux dire, est-ce que vous avez déjà eu un enfant à élever ?

\- Nous aurions bien aimé, avoua Utsuho, mais Orin est une chatte et moi une corbeau, nos espèces sont trop génétiquement différentes pour qu'on puisse en avoir un.

\- Okuu ! réprimanda Rin qui rougissait un peu.

\- Ah, euh... oui, et aussi le fait qu'on soit deux femelles, ça rend la chose impossible.

\- Mais non, je demandais si vous aviez eu un enfant à élever, chacune de votre côté, expliqua Satori.

\- Non, dirent Rin et Utsuho à l'unisson.

Satori hésita et dit :

\- C'est comme un trésor. Ça vous remplit de joie rien qu'en le regardant, mais il faut en prendre soin. J'ai pris soin de Koishi depuis qu'elle était toute petite... J'ai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse malgré le rejet que nous subissions en surface, j'ai bien fait attention à lui faire plaisir sans la gâter, à lui inculquer tout ce qu'elle devait savoir... Tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour qu'elle finisse transformée en une sorte d'animal qui n'a même plus conscience d'elle-même ? Ça me dégoûte d'avoir fait tant d'efforts pour rien...

\- Je veux bien qu'on ne puisse pas ressentir exactement la même chose que toi, répondit Rin, mais sa disparition nous a marquées aussi, Utsuho et moi.

\- C'est vrai, approuva la corbeau d'un air abattu. Koishi était vraiment attachante.

\- Peut-être que c'est ma faute, culpabilisa Satori. J'aurais dû l'arrêter dans son délire de fermer son troisième œil. Pourquoi je l'ai laissée faire ?!

\- L'en empêcher n'aurait rien arrangé, assura Rin. Elle aurait trouvé autre chose ou l'aurait fait à ton insu. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Satori pouvait voir que Rin était sincère, et que Utsuho pensait la même chose. Elle se leva pour serrer ses deux animaux dans ses bras.

\- Merci, dit-elle sobrement.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se rasseoir que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit à l'intérieur du palais. Il était trop tôt pour que ce soit Koishi (qui d'ailleurs serait sûrement entrée sans sonner), donc il s'agissait sans doute du facteur qui venait livrer le courrier.

La sonnerie fut comme un signe pour Rin et Utsuho qui se jetèrent un regard joueur. Lorsqu'une voix annonça « C'est le facteur ! », elles prirent toutes deux leur forme animale et commencèrent une course comme si la voix avait crié « Partez ! ». Satori sourit légèrement : ça l'amusait toujours beaucoup de voir ces deux là se battre pour lui apporter le courrier.

Les deux animaux furent au coude à coude pendant la première partie de la course. Une fois arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Utsuho put voler par-dessus la rambarde du premier étage et descendre ainsi presque immédiatement. Rin, qui devait prendre les escaliers, fit demi-tour : elle savait que la corbeau arriverait de toute façon la première à la porte d'entrée, et qu'elle ne pouvait que bloquer son retour.

Utsuho se mit brièvement sous forme humanoïde afin de recevoir le courrier des mains du facteur tengu, puis reprit sa forme d'oiseau pour retourner vers Satori avec les lettres dans le bec. Mais Rin s'était positionnée devant leur maîtresse pour lui bloquer le passage, Utsuho bifurqua donc vers une armoire et se posa dessus. Sous le regard amusé de Satori, Rin essaya de monter sur l'armoire sans y arriver.

\- Bon d'accord Okuu, sourit la chatte, cette fois tu l'emportes haut la main. Tu n'as plus qu'à pousser un beau cri de victoire pour sublimer le tout.

À ces mots, Utsuho ne se sentit plus de joie, et pour montrer sa belle voix, ouvrit le bec, laissant tomber sa proie :

\- Je suis la meilleure ! s'écria-t-elle.

En un éclair, Rin reprit sa forme bipède et se jeta sur les lettres pour les saisir au vol, puis les tendit à Satori en disant toute fière d'elle :

\- Je suis allée chercher le courrier !

\- Eh elle a triché ! protesta Utsuho en reprenant elle aussi sa forme humanoïde et en se posant au sol.

Satori prit le courrier et l'examina : Rin avait froissé les lettres en les attrapant trop violemment.

\- Rin, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas froisser le courrier quand tu l'attrapes.

\- Oups, désolée.

\- À partir du moment où tu me l'apportes abîmé tu as perdu le jeu. Je déclare donc Okuu gagnante pour cette manche.

\- Ah je le savais ! s'excita la corbeau.

Les deux animaux quittèrent la pièce en discutant de leur course. Leur maîtresse préférait lire ses lettres au calme et elles le savaient très bien.  
Satori regarda les deux lettres qu'elle avait reçues. Il y avait une enveloppe beige japonaise, fermée par une ficelle nouée autour d'un bouton ; et une enveloppe occidentale d'un rouge profond fermée par un sceau de cire arborant les lettres SDM. Elle commença par lire la lettre contenue dans l'enveloppe japonaise, qui avait été envoyée par Rikako :

 _Chère madame Komeiji,_

 _J'ai fini d'analyser l'échantillon de cheveu que vous m'aviez envoyé. Vous trouverez les résultats exacts des différents tests dans cette enveloppe, mais je vais faire un résumé ici._

 _Suite aux analyses, je peux affirmer avec certitude que votre sœur n'a pas absorbé de drogue depuis au moins 7 ans. Il ressort en revanche, d'après l'état le brûlure avancé de ses cheveux, qu'elle a été brûlée au premier ou deuxième degré environ une semaine avant que vous ne préleviez les échantillons._

 _Je vous félicite d'avoir fait confiance à la Science pour résoudre vos problèmes !_

 _Cordialement, Rikako Asakura._

En effet, Satori avait retrouvé quelques cheveux de Koishi datant du jour où celle-ci avait fermé son troisième œil, et les avait fait analyser pour savoir si oui ou non elle avait pris une drogue euphorisante comme l'avait suggéré Rin. En fait la maîtresse de maison s'attendait à ces résultats, mais cette fois c'était prouvé.

Satori prit ensuite l'enveloppe occidentale rouge sang. Elle savait d'où elle venait et était pressée de l'ouvrir :

 _Ma chère Satori,_

 _Permets-moi d'abord de t'adresser toutes mes condoléances pour ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur. Je sais à quel point c'est horrible de perdre ainsi un être cher. Ce que je vais te demander à présent va te sembler d'autant plus horrible._

 _Si ce que tu m'as raconté est vrai, nous disposons là d'une occasion unique d'apprendre énormément de choses à la fois sur la structure du subconscient et sur les pouvoirs des satoris. Je suis convaincue qu'une recherche poussée nous permettrait de découvrir des notions inédites en matière de magie et de psychologie. Et bien sûr, éventuellement, de soigner ta sœur si possible._

 _Je me rends compte en écrivant ces lignes que mes mots ne doivent pas être d'un réel réconfort auprès de toi. Mais je ne sais honnêtement pas comment te le dire autrement._

 _Si tu finis par retrouver Koishi, je t'invite à venir à la Bibliothèque du Manoir Écarlate en sa compagnie, quand bon te semblera. De toute façon je n'en sors pour ainsi dire jamais. Tu n'auras qu'à te présenter auprès de Sakuya à l'entrée. Oh, et évite de croiser Remilia : elle déteste les yokais de ton espèce._

 _Puisses-tu pardonner à une vielle folle qui ne trouve le repos que dans le savoir,_

 _Patchouli Knowledge_

Satori eut un sourire : Patchouli faisait toujours passer sa soif de connaissance avant tout le reste. Mais après tout, il serait de toute façon nécessaire d'étudier ce qui était arrivé à Koishi avant d'espérer la soigner, donc sa correspondante avait raison. Elle était légèrement surprise d'être ainsi invitée au Manoir Écarlate, car bien sûr jusqu'à présent elle n'y avait jamais été invitée. Patchouli devait vraiment espérer de grandes découvertes pour consentir un tel sacrifice. Quant à savoir si la magicienne était plus intéressée par les découvertes magiques ou par la guérison de Koishi, Satori ne le saurait qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait devant elle.

\- Tiens, t'as de la lecture à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Koishi.

Satori sursauta.

\- Koishi ?! Mais d'où sors-tu ?!

\- Bah je suis entrée par la fenêtre, pourquoi ?

\- J'aurais préféré que tu sonnes à la porte.

\- Bof ça sert à rien.

\- Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je dois aller ranger ça avant de discuter.

Satori alla dans son bureau et rangea les deux lettres qu'elle avait reçues dans un tiroir qu'elle avait dédié spécialement à Koishi depuis cet... accident. Elle avait posé sur sa table de travail une photo de sa cadette lorsqu'elle était encore normale. En voyant les deux côte à côte (sa sœur l'avait suivie), elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison. La Koishi de la photo souriait joyeusement, il y avait quelque chose de sincère et de pétillant dans son regard immortalisé à travers la photographie. La Koishi de maintenant souriait aussi, mais niaisement et avec un regard vide, comme si elle ne ressentait qu'un pâle fantôme de contentement.  
Et ce quelque chose qui avait disparu dans son regard... C'était son âme.

La cadette s'assit sur le bureau et demanda d'un air détaché qui relevait plus de la curiosité que de la compassion :

\- Pourquoi tu pleures grande sœur ?

À ces mots, Satori ne put s'empêcher de la prendre par les épaules pour lui dire :

\- Mais enfin Koishi, te rends-tu compte de ce qui t'arrive ?! Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte que tu n'es plus toi ?!

\- Ouais vaguement.

\- Et... Et alors ?!

\- Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous complètement, sourit-t-elle.

À court de mots, l'aînée se contenta de serrer sa sœur étroitement dans ses bras. C'était bien sûr un geste d'affection, mais aussi plus que ça : comme elle ne voyait plus son esprit, c'était une manière pour elle de se convaincre que sa cadette n'avait pas entièrement disparue, comme si elle avait substitué son 5e sens (le toucher) au 6e (la lecture des esprits).  
Au bout d'un moment de préparation, elle finit par dire :

\- Tu sais quoi, Koishi ?

\- Euh... t'as pas l'intention de me lâcher c'est ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure, tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne t'oubliais pas quand je te quittais des yeux, comme le reste des gens. Et bien je crois avoir la réponse, et je suis prête à parier que ni Orin ni Okuu ne peuvent t'oublier non plus. C'est parce que nous avons vécu trop de choses ensemble, et qu'à chaque fois que je te vois je me rappelle comment tu étais avant de fermer ton œil. Nous sommes trop liées pour que je puisse un jour t'oublier : tu es ma petite sœur, et _rien_ de ce que tu pourrais ou aurais pu t'infliger ne peut changer ça.

Satori cessa de la serrer et la reprit par les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux, en essayant de trouver l'âme de Koishi derrière ce regard vide. À défaut d'être liées par l'esprit, elles le seraient toujours par le sang.

\- Écoute sœurette, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas morte, et je jure que je trouverai un moyen de te faire redevenir telle que tu étais avant. Je te promets qu'on te fera revenir... Koishi.

La cadette paraissait franchement se désintéresser totalement de ce que disait son aînée. Dès que Satori se tut, elle répliqua d'un air agacé :

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ton monologue ?

\- Euh... Oui... oui...

\- Enfin ! Alors quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Cette réponse sapa totalement le courage de Satori. Si c'était tout ce que sa sœur avait à dire après une telle preuve d'affection, peut-être était-elle définitivement perdue.

\- Bientôt, promit-elle. Je... je vais aller préparer le repas tout de suite...

Elle partit vers la cuisine les larmes aux yeux.

Koishi eut soudain la sensation de se réveiller après un rêve particulièrement prenant. À son grand désarroi, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était triste. Plus triste, mais quelque part aussi plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis qu'elle avait fermé son troisième œil... D'une certaine façon elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi « réelle » depuis qu'elle l'avait fait.

Tout ce qui s'était passé avant lui semblait flou, comme de vagues souvenirs qu'elle aurait gardé de son rêve. Une seule chose était claire dans son esprit confus : la réaction qu'elle avait eue n'était pas appropriée. Une réaction à quoi ? C'était... Par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Satori... Oui... Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce que c'était...  
Mais elle n'y parvenait pas : les souvenirs lui échappaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle les cherchait, comme un poisson lui glissant entre les mains. Il y avait juste une chose : _elle devait remercier Satori_. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait le faire.  
Et déjà elle sentait qu'elle allait se rendormir... elle devait impérativement la remercier avant que ça n'arrive !

\- Att... Attends... Je... balbutia-t-elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Satori qui avait déjà une main sur la porte.

\- Grande sœur... Merci.

\- Oh pas de quoi... ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir à dîner.

\- Pas pour le repas... Pour... pour ce que t'as dit, avant... Merci pour... tout... Satori...

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que l'aînée remarqua que la paupière du troisième œil de sa sœur tremblait légèrement. Elle se rua sur elle et la secoua involontairement en criant d'excitation :

\- KOISHI ! Koishi c'est vraiment toi ?!

\- Bah évidemment que c'est moi ! répondit la cadette sans comprendre. Et pourquoi tu me secoues comme un prunier ?!

La paupière de son œil avait cessé de trembler. Satori comprit que Koishi avait dû se réveiller un bref moment pour la remercier puis avait dû sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Mais cela lui fit plaisir. Elle était persuadée que c'était la preuve que Koishi était encore là, quelque part, et qu'elle pourrait un jour la ramener !

\- Bon, alors, t'avais pas dit que t'allais préparer le dîner ? rappela la cadette impatiente.

\- Si. Je m'y mets tout de suite ! dit Satori avec un sourire rayonnant.

FIN


	8. Bonus

_Cette scène aurait dû prendre place juste avant que Koishi ne retrouve Satori pour dîner. Au final je ne l'ai pas gardée, notamment parce que Utsuho n'avait pas encore développé ses pouvoirs dans le chapitre 7. Mais je poste quand même cette scène parce que je la trouve amusante ^^_

* * *

Sans vraiment de raison apparente, à part pour se donner un style, Utsuho avait enflammé un couloir entier du Palais des Esprits de la Terre et se pavanait dedans. Sa silhouette aux ailes noires se découpait sur le feu orangé, et les reflets fugaces des flammes se reflétaient sur la pierre rouge qu'elle portait sur la poitrine. Un de ses pieds était enfermé dans une chaussure en béton, autour de l'autre gravitaient de petites boules semblables à des électrons, et son bras droit était enfilé dans un long canon gravé de runes.

La corbeau se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée du manoir lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller :

\- Hé Okuu ! Ça fait un bail pas vrai ?

Utsuho, interrompue au milieu de son instant épique, chercha autour d'elle ce qui l'avait appelé et vit Koishi au milieu des flammes, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

\- De... Quoi, Koishi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Satori m'a invitée à prendre un repas gratuit chez elle. Donc je suis venue.

\- Cool... Hé dis-moi, est-ce que tu ne trouves pas que j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois ?

Utsuho fit jaillir derrière elle deux colonnes de feu la mettant en valeur.

\- Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux, apparemment, remarqua Koishi.

\- Ouais, t'as vu ? Je compte les laisser pousser jusqu'à la taille : ça me fera un genre de cape par-dessus celle que je porte déjà.

\- Sinon, pourquoi t'as un bâton bizarre au bras ?

\- Ah ouais, ça, et bien...

La corbeau prit soudain un air triomphant et pointa son canon vers le plafond. Elle tourna le dos à Koishi pour pouvoir la regarder du coin de l'œil :

\- Disons qu'à présent je ne suis plus une simple corbeau de l'Enfer aux ordres de ta sœur. Tu as devant toi la Prophète du Sanctuaire Moriya en personne, dévouée à la déesse Kanako Yasaka qui l'a choisie personnellement.

\- Hé, je la connais celle-là ! Je suis allée dormir dans son sanctuaire. C'est plutôt sympa comme coin.

\- Hier elle est venue me trouver ici. Et en échange de ma loyauté elle m'a confié le pouvoir de Yatagarasu, celui de manipuler l'énergie nucléaire ! Et je sais pourquoi elle l'a fait. Ce qu'elle attend de moi, c'est que j'aille punir ceux qui pêchent à la surface. Pour leur faire payer.

\- La surpêche est un fléau, il paraît. C'était marqué dans un journal.

\- Je laverai dans le feu les péchés de ceux qui déplaisent à la Déesse Kanako. Ils seront purifiés par les flammes qui les envelopperont. Dis-moi, Koishi, veux-tu m'accompagner dans cette entreprise ?

\- Nan. La flemme, répondit la satori d'un air ennuyé.

\- Quoi, ça ne t'intéresse pas de punir les fauteurs ? De les purifier de leurs péchés dans le feu ?

\- Pour être franche je m'en fous. Je m'en fous complètement.

\- Ah bon... C'est marrant, Orin non plus était pas vraiment motivée quand je lui en ai parlé. Elle m'a même dit de ne pas en parler à Satori... Bon, dans ce cas je te laisse, j'ai un pays à brûler d'un feu purificateur. Bye !

\- Ouais, à plus Okuu.

Utsuho partit vers la sortie du couloir. À ce moment, par l'autre bout, apparut Rin, manifestement essoufflée.

\- Ah... Ah... Salut... Koishi... dit-elle en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Dis, t'aurais pas vu Okuu passer dans le coin ?

\- Ouais elle est partie par là à l'instant. Elle disait quelque chose à propos de brûler les pêchers en surface. Elle doit vraiment pas aimer les arbres fruitiers. Enfin je t'avoue que j'ai écouté ça que d'une oreille parce que ça m'intéressait pas énormément.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... Depuis que tu as fermé ton troisième œil, que Satori a piqué une dépression à cause de ça, et que Okuu a eu ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ce palais ressemble de plus en plus à un asile de fous ! se lamenta la chatte ardente.

Sur ce elle partit dans le couloir pour tenter de rattraper son amie.


End file.
